


You Only Live Once

by TerminusPride



Series: History [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Childbirth, Childhood, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Forgiveness, French Kissing, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Guang-hong is into bondage, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Can't Write Straight Pairings To Save My Life, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Leo is into bondage too, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Breakdown, Minor Violence, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Promises, Protective yurio, Public Display of Affection, Same-Sex Marriage, Slice of Life, THIS IS NOT AN OMEGAVERSE, These Dorks Are My Reason For Living, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Series Won't Leave Me Alone, True Love, Underage Kissing, Victor is such a dorky dad, Walks In The Park, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wild Cat Yurio, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri is such a good mom, no regrets, painful past, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusPride/pseuds/TerminusPride
Summary: Victor and Yuri raising their new son, History.A story of family, new life, loss, and heartbreak.As History grows older, he'll learn some harsh life lessons that not even his famous parents can protect him from.





	1. Every Family Has A Story To Tell, This Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2 of the History series! <3 If you're new to this fanfic, please read part 1, History Maker. 
> 
> So, a couple notes to take heart of before this story:  
> -This story...I grossly underestimated how much time I would need to write this so I apologize for keeping you so long.  
> -This story is going to evolve into a much darker tale than History Maker so, be warned.  
> -Tags will be added as the story progresses with each chapter.  
> -This story will involve little deviations regarding other characters and their lives after finding out Yuri's pregnant. It may seem separate from the main story, but each character will become entangled with each other, focusing on a central point.  
> -I can't write hetero sex to save my life. Sorry!  
> -Enjoy! <3

~Hasetsu, Japan~  
~History Age: 2 weeks~

Victor and Yuri were packing their bags for a weekend trip to Yu-topia. History was squirming around in his bassinet crying softly. Yuri walked over to him, poking his head over History and smiled at his son; History was wide-eyed, staring at his father with earthy brown and watery blue eyes, his crying coming to a halt. Yuri bent down and kissed his baby on the forehead, reaching down and putting his finger into History’s hand. Yuri felt little baby fingers wrapping around his own and was unable to pull away. He looked over at Victor, smiling widely. “Victor. We can’t go. History won’t let me go. Guess I’m going to die of old age here.”

Victor smiled as wide and walked over to his husband, “History, you’re going to have to let go of your father now.” He reached his own hand into the bassinet, History reactively grabbed onto Victor’s finger with his other hand. Victor reacted in mock anguish, “Oh no. Looks like I’m stuck here with you, Yuri. Guess we’re both at History’s mercy.” 

Both men looked at each other and erupted into hysterical laughter as the pulled away from the baby. Victor and Yuri hugged each other tight as they watched History look around and flail while still being noisy. Yuri reached in and picked History up, kissing him on the head. “Do you have the suitcase packed, Victor?”

Victor just finished zipping up the bag and stood up, “Yeah, we just have to pack History’s stuff.”

Yuri nodded as both men walked out of the bedroom. Yuri made his way to the nursery with History and Victor went into the living room, setting the suitcase down. He walked to the closet and grabbed Makkachin’s harness and leash, putting them into the suitcase. While he and Yuri were at the hospital, Victor had Ivan take Makkachin to Yu-topia. They wanted to gradually introduce the dog to the baby. Even he was unaware of how Makkachin would react. Finishing up his task, Victor made his way to the nursery.

Yuri set History down on the changing table and took off his pajamas, throwing them into the hamper. He changed the diaper and started dressing History in the outfit he picked out earlier; a white onesie, a long sleeved yellow shirt with a lion on it, yellow and white striped pants, and yellow socks. Picking History up, Yuri smiled. “You are just absolutely adorable!”

“He gets it from his daddy.” Victor said as he walked in.

Without missing a beat Yuri responded as he grabbed the bottle of formula Victor handed him, “Of course he gets it from me. He sure doesn’t get it from you.”

As Yuri walked over to the chair in the corner, popping the bottle into History’s hungry mouth, Victor grabbed his heart and collapsed to the ground at Yuri’s feet, “Yuri…that hurt. I’m dying.” He lay motionless on the nursery floor.

Yuri arched an eyebrow as he continued to feed his son and softly nudged Victor with his foot. The Russian didn’t move. When History finished his bottle Yuri tossed it into the trash and held History over his shoulder, lightly tapping his back until the baby burped. The young man then dropped to his knees as he still held on to History and placed the young baby on Victor’s stomach. “Well, History. Looks like your father is dead. It is your job to revive him.”

History just lay on top of Victor, his little hands softly pounding on his father’s back. Victor turned, embracing his baby and sat up. “I am alive thanks to you my son!” He looked at Yuri, a grin plastered on his face as the Japanese man shook his head and smiled back. 

Both men stood up, Yuri grabbing the diaper bag with Victor still holding onto History. They made their way into the living room, Yuri grabbing the suitcase and Victor placed History into his stroller, buckling him in. Yuri opened the door for Victor to roll the stroller out into the hallway. As Yuri stepped out into the hallway, he locked the door behind him and he and Victor made their way down and out of the apartment building. It was a wonderful day for a walk; the sun was bright and warm with the wind blowing gently. Victor and Yuri smiled at each other as they made their way to the Yu-topia inn.

 

~Toronto, Ontario, Canada~

“Oh, good! You’re awake!” A young woman greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as he walked into the kitchen in the flat they shared together. “I’ll be done in a couple minutes, okay JJ?”

The young man just nodded as he yawned and stretched, sitting down at the table. “Isabella, I just don’t understand how you can be so happy and perky in the morning…”

The young brunette just smiled as she placed a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of JJ and sat down next to him. “It just comes naturally to me, like skating for you. I just feel like I have too much to do during the day that I don’t have time to sleep.”

They both ate their breakfast, lovingly conversing with each other about what to do on their day off. After they finished Isabella stood up and cleared the plates and cups away. 

JJ watched her out of the corner of his eye; it had been a mere 2 months since they got married. It was mainly at Isabella’s instance, but he was more than happy to oblige. A small ceremony for mainly family took place at his parents home. JJ was happier than he’s ever been to spend the rest of his life with the woman if his dreams. He quietly sighed happily as he watched Isabella at the sink washing the dishes, her pink lacey nightgown swaying every time she moved. 

JJ quietly stood up and approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. He obviously shocked her as the silence in the kitchen was broken by the shattering of a cup in the sink. “JJ! Wha-“

JJ had grabbed Isabella, turning her around and kissed her deeply and passionately. He was smitten with his new wife. They had been friends since they were kids around 11-12 years old, but it wasn’t until they were 16 that they started going out. They were going to get married no matter what happened, but when they went to Japan to attend Victor and Yuri’s wedding and learned of Yuri Katsuki’s “condition”…it dawned on him; he wanted to have a family with Isabella. Might as well start trying now…

As Isabella kissed him back, JJ lifted her effortlessly into his arms and began walking back to their bedroom. Isabella wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck as he gently laid her down in the bed. She giggled as JJ positioned himself over her and began kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again and spread her legs as he used his leg to part hers open. She stifled a moan as JJ pulled away from their kiss and began to reach up her nightgown and slowly began pulling her panties off.

Isabella squeaked as he threw them to the floor, “JJ, what’s gotten into you?!”

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled, “I want to start a family with you, my Belle. I really can’t see myself being with anyone else…”

She smiled at her husband as she kissed him deeply and passionately. JJ slowly tugged her nightgown off, tossing it to the floor as well and marveled at his wife’s beauty; slim, perfect skin, perky breasts. JJ licked his lips as he spread her legs and ran his tongue over her dripping womanhood eliciting a heavy moan from the woman. JJ delved deeper inside with his tongue, making sure Isabella was wet enough for what was to come…

JJ sat up as Isabella lay on the bed, breathing heavily. He climbed over her and took one of her breasts in his mouth, lapping at her nipple. Arching her back as she moaned, Isabella laid her hands on JJ’s head. He used his hand to play with the other nipple and switched breasts after a bit. 

When he felt she was ready, JJ sat up again and discarded his boxers to the floor; he himself was throbbing hard. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly made his way inside. Isabella couldn’t contain herself, she moaned so loudly that it filled JJ’s ears and head. He began to slowly thrust himself inside her. Judging by her screams and moans of pleasure, he was hitting the right spot. He bent down and kissed her deeply as he continued to thrust. 

Isabella felt like she was on fire, her whole body melting at JJ’s touch. She dug her nails into his back as the only thing she could hear was her own pounding heartbeat. She felt JJ wrap his arms around her tightly. “B-Belle…. I-I’m gonna…”

JJ grunted as he held onto Isabella tightly and began to shoot his seed inside her. He groaned as her nails dug into his back; it hurt but in a good way. When he was done coming, he slowly pulled out of her and lay beside her. She snuggled up to him and he held on to his wife. They pulled the covers over themselves and decided to spend their day off in bed.

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

“We’re here!” Yuri called as they stepped inside the inn, Victor parking the stroller to the side and picked up History into his arms. Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari ran to the entrance to greet the family. 

“Hello my boys!” Hiroko called as she gave Victor and Yuri hugs. “Oh! He’s getting so big!” She smiled as she saw History asleep in his father’s arms. “We set Yuri’s old room up for you three. We even bought a bassinet to keep here for History to sleep in. Nothing too fancy, but it should be comfortable for the little man.” Victor smiled as he handed the baby to Hiroko. She took her grandson and cradled him, smiling lovingly at the little bundle in her arms. She looked at both men, a wide smile on her face, “If you two want to relax the hot spring is open. Your father and I can watch little Hi-chan.”

Yuri stared at his mother and tilted his head, “Hi….-chan…?”

Victor just blinked and smiled widely, “That is a cute nickname! Yuri w-!”

Yuri interrupted Victor before he could continue, “No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask.” Victor pouted. 

Yuri looked over at his husband, his brown eyes becoming steel, “We are not calling our son, Hi-chan.” He smiled to his mother, “It sounds more like a grandmother’s nickname, not a name parents should call him.”

Victor moped around, soundly defeated by his husband. They took their bags and made their way up to the room, Hiroko taking History into the back with Toshiya. 

Yuri opened the door to his room; his mother had put new sheets and blankets on the bed and next to the side of the bed was a beautiful pure white bassinet. Yuri walked over to the bassinet and ran his fingers across the inside of it, softly smiling to himself. 

Victor laid the suitcase in the corner of the room and laid History’s bag on top. He watched Yuri with sparkling blue eyes as he sat on the bed, Yuri taking a seat beside him. “Want to take a dip in the hot spring, katsudon?”

Yuri laid his head on his husband’s shoulder and slowly nodded, “Yeah… It’s been a while since I’ve been able to take a dip inside.”

They stripped and put on the robes they were provided along with their sandals. They made their way downstairs and into the bathing area. Yuri, knowing the ins and outs of the inn, made sure that he and Victor were the only ones in the hot spring by locking the door and placing a sign indicating it was closed for cleaning.

Victor and Yuri hung their robes up and stepped out of their slippers, leaving them by the door. Victor opened the door to the hot spring and held it open for Yuri. The younger man grabbed his husband by the hand and walked to the water together. 

“Ah~!” Victor sighed happily as he sunk into the water up to his shoulders with Yuri sitting beside him.

“It feels so good…” Yuri laid his head on Victor’s shoulder, the hot water feeling amazing for his muscles. 

Victor looked at Yuri, his eyes wandering to his torso; his scar catching his attention. It was still red, but not much. Ivan said that it will heal in a few months, but it will still be slightly visible. 

Yuri caught Victor staring at him, but not AT him. He followed Victor’s eye line and deduced what he was staring at; his scar. “Victor… Are you disturbed by this…?” Yuri reached up and ran his fingers down the incision scar leading from the bottom of his chest to the top of his pelvis.

Victor’s eyes widened as Yuri caught him, “N-no… I’m not disturbed by it… It will always be a reminder to us…to you…of the hardships we went through to ensure History was born healthy and that you came out no worse for wear…”

Yuri smiled as he positioned himself onto Victor’s lap, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck and began to slowly grind against him. He could feel Victor’s manhood harden along with his own. Yuri moaned softly as he held himself close to Victor, continuing to grind against him. 

Victor felt himself harden as Yuri grinded against him, Yuri’s own hardened cock softly rubbing against his. Victor couldn’t take it anymore so he grabbed Yuri by the waist, propping him up a bit and brought him down on his cock, swiftly entering Yuri with no warning. 

Yuri moaned loudly as Victor entered him suddenly. “V….Victor!!” He tightened his grip around Victor’s neck taking in the feeling. It had been over seven months since they last had sex. Yuri forgot what it felt like and he really missed this feeling… The feeling of Victor inside him… Yuri shuddered and held on tight to Victor as he began to thrust his hips up and down, thrusting himself onto Victor’s cock.

Victor grunted as he held on tight to Yuri; he was as tight as a virgin again. He moaned as Yuri began to lift himself off his cock, but slammed down again with force causing Victor to grab onto the young man’s hips. “Yu…Yuri…slow down… Keep this pace up and I-I’ll….”

Yuri pressed his lips to Victor’s own and they connected in a lust-filled kiss. They sloppily ran their tongues over one another’s as drool dripped from their lips. As they pulled away, Yuri still thrusting over Victor, they held onto each other and seemed to melt into one.

“Y…Yuri…I’m coming…!!” Victor moaned into Yuri’s ear as he came inside his husband, the hot semen unrelenting in filling Yuri up.

“Ahhhnnn!! Victor…!!!” Yuri buried his face in the crook of Victor’s neck as he could feel Victor’s seed filling him to the brim. It has been a while…hasn’t it…? Yuri could feel himself start to cum all over Victor’s chest.

Victor held onto Yuri as the younger man held onto his husband, both breathing heavily. Yuri finally slid off of Victor’s lap with a slight moan from both men and made his way to the edge of the hot spring, stepping out. Victor followed Yuri out of the hot spring and into the wash area. They cleaned themselves up, putting their robes and slippers back on. Yuri grabbed his husband by the hand and made their way back up into their room. 

As they entered they were greeted by Toshiya who put his finger to his mouth in a ‘shhh’ motion; he had just changed History’s diaper, dressed him in pajamas, fed him a bottle, and put a sleeping baby to sleep in the bassinet. Yuri smiled softly to his father as the old man stood up quietly off the bed, hugging his son and son-in-law and exited the room. 

Yuri and Victor silently put their pajamas on, each man softly kissing their son on the forehead before crawling into bed together. They each snuggled to one another under the blankets falling asleep peacefully…

 

 

History started crying a few hours later, stirring Yuri from his slumber. He stepped off the bed, slipping on his glasses and picked up the wailing child. He walked over to the diaper bag, pulling out a bottle and prepped it. While cradling History, Yuri stepped out of the room and made his way downstairs. He popped the bottle in the baby’s mouth as he snuck out the inn’s doors and sat down on a bench near the entrance. 

As History fed slowly from the bottle, Yuri watched him with a smile plastered on his face. Earthy brown filled to the brim with love met dual brown and blue full of curiosity for the new world he was thrust in not even two weeks ago. Yuri continued to smile as he lifted his head to the night sky; it was warming up and the sky was just chock full of stars as the full moon shined down upon the father and child. Yuri sighed happily as his baby continued to feed from the bottle, his little hands reaching up and brushing against his father’s own. The young man laughed as he bent down, placing a chaste kiss on his son’s head, “My little History… When your father and I found out I was pregnant with you, we were shocked. Absolutely floored. I would constantly ask myself ‘How?’ or more importantly, ‘Why?’ I thought I was dreaming until you started growing. When we heard your heartbeat for the first time… When you started moving… I was so scared…” 

Yuri started to cry, tears falling onto the baby’s blanket he was wrapped in. “I didn’t know what to expect, but one thing I did know was: I wasn’t going to hide you. The world needs to know about you. You grew inside me. Thankfully your father supported my decision… Oh, History. I think he loves you more than he loves me.” Yuri laughed as he thought about it. Victor was extremely attentive to History. Not a bad thing. It was very beautiful because given Victor’s upbringing; it was no surprise that Victor wanted to be a better father than his own. Not even a month in and Victor was already an absolutely amazing dad.

 

 

Victor stirred in bed feeling chilly. He opened his eyes and noticed Yuri was gone. As he scooted off the bed, he peaked inside the bassinet; History was gone too. The Russian threw a shirt on along with some pants and stood in the middle of the room scratching his head, “Where would they go…?” Victor ran through a myriad of choices on where Yuri would take History. Maybe for a walk outside…? Victor shrugged as he exited the room, making his way downstairs to the door. “Eh?” He stared at the stroller still propped against the wall. He began rubbing the back of his neck wondering where his husband and son went when he heard a voice. 

He looked around the darkened inn trying to find the source of the voice when he noticed it coming from outside. He slowly began to open the door to the outside and stepped out, lightly closing it behind him. As he looked around, he found the source of the voice; it was Yuri and he had his back to Victor. He quietly walked up to his husband, catching the end of the conversation: “-tory. I think he loves you more than he loves me.”

Victor went around and sat next to Yuri, “Who loves him more than you?” He looked at his husband as he scooted next to him and wrapped an arm around the younger man, softly caressing his son’s cheek.

Yuri jumped a bit as Victor sat down and spoke. He looked at the older man, soft brown meeting calm blue and smiled. He poked Victor on the forehead, “You.”

Victor blinked as he rubbed the spot Yuri poked, “What about me now?”

Yuri looked down at History who started snoozing in his father’s arms. He rocked the sleeping baby a little bit, back and forth. “You absolutely adore History…”

Victor just stared at Yuri, “Well…of course I do. He’s my son.”

“I know. It’s just so adorable how attentive you are to him. He’s going to grow up so spoiled because of you.” Yuri chuckled to himself.

Victor looked down at History, reaching for him. Yuri handed off the baby to his husband. Victor just continued to stare at History as he continued to sleep. Yuri was watching him with a smile on his face when the Russian spoke. “In Russia, men usually do not partake in the raising of children. Hell, they’re not even present when the baby is born.” 

Yuri stared intently at Victor, taking in every word. The older man held History close to him, pressing his forehead to the baby’s. “My own father… Well…you saw the kind of man he was. He was never there for us. Saw us…well, mainly me, as a burden because I didn’t do what he wanted. He only wanted Alexei because Alexei yearned for his approval and would do anything for him. My father hated that I went into figure skating…well…until I got famous. THEN he wanted to be my best friend, but I refused because I threw myself into practicing. Even in the off season. You could say that skating was my revenge on him. So…I promised myself that if I somehow had kids in my life…I would always be there for them and encourage them to follow their dreams, no matter how high. I intend to keep that promise with History… I won’t have him growing up to hate me…like I grew up hating my own…”

Yuri reached for Victor, laying a hand on the older man’s cheek and softly caressed it. Victor looked to his husband, failing to hold back tears and crying silently. Yuri reached up and kissed the Russian’s tears away as Victor closed his eyes. “Victor… I may have only met your family once. But, I know for a fact that you are already a better father than yours… History will never hate you. He might rebel a bit as a teenage as teenagers do, but he will never hate you… I can promise that.”

Victor smiled at Yuri, the younger man smiling back as he stood up and reached a hand to his husband, “Vitya…let’s go to bed.”

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand while still holding History and stood up. “Yeah… Let’s go to bed… The three of us…”

The two men with a baby made their way back inside the inn and up to their room. As they entered Victor went to the bassinet with Yuri closing the door behind him and took off his glasses, placing them on the table. The silver haired man laid his sleeping son down in the bassinet, swiftly changing the baby’s diaper, and crawled into bed with his husband climbing in next to him. 

Victor and Yuri held each other close as they began to drift off to sleep, completely consumed by familial bliss…

 

 

As the next morning dawned History was flailing around in the bassinet, seeming to be staring at the new world around him. Victor slowly opened his eyes, awakened by the noise of History’s movements. He looked beside him and saw Yuri was soundly asleep. As the older man scooted off the bed, careful not to wake his husband, he made his way over to History’s bassinet and peaked inside; the little baby wide eyed and continuing to stare, locking eyes with his father. Victor chuckled to himself as History stared at his father, dual colors meeting solid blue. “For being less than a month old, you are very curious, da?”

Hearing Victor speak roused Yuri from his slumber. He sat up in bed, grabbing his glasses and slipped them on. “Did History wake you, Victor?”

The Russian looked over his shoulder at his husband and smiled, “Not really. I was already starting to wake when he started moving. He is already extremely wide-eyed and seems curious about the world around him.”

Yuri laughed as he stood next to Victor, watching History as well. The two fathers wrapped their arms around each other as they watched their son flail in his bassinet. “Victor… Have you ever notice how good he is? He usually only wake up once during the night and he barely cries when he’s awake.”

Victor arched an eyebrow, “Do you think that’s normal? I mean…from what I’ve read about, most babies are waking up two to three times a night to feed. He usually only does once. But then again we usually feed him a lot during the day…”

Yuri chuckled, “Victor… ‘Most babies’? Did you forget History isn’t like ‘most babies’?”

Victor looked to his husband and smiled, softly laughing. “True. He isn’t like most babies. A woman didn’t give birth to him.” Victor placed a finger to his lips, “I like to believe that History was conceived as a result of our love for each other…”

Yuri stared at Victor, his cheeks turning a dark pink. “Y…yeah… Me too…” He slipped his hands into Victor’s and lightly caressed his fingers, “Our love for each other was strong enough to bring us a child.”

 

 

“Boys!! Breakfast is ready!!” They heard Hiroko call up the stairs to them. 

Yuri stuck his head out the door as Victor quickly changed History’s diaper. After he was done, he picked his son up along with two bottles. They were nearing the end of their supply of the ready-to-feed bottles. “Coming mom!” Yuri yelled down to her.

The two men left the room and made their way downstairs to the dining room. Hiroko was waiting for them with a huge smile as she reached for History, “Good morning, Hi-chan!!” 

Victor smiled handing off his son to his grandmother as Hiroko led the men to their breakfast, Victor handing her one of the bottles to feed History with. 

As Hiroko began feeding History and Victor digging in to his breakfast, Yuri looked around the empty inn. “Where’s dad and Mari?”

Hiroko looked to her son as she continued to feed History, “Oh, he and Mari went to go pick up some supplies for the inn. That’s why we’re closed today. They’re also picking Yurio and Otabek up from the train station. While you were in the hospital they decided to do some sightseeing around Japan. They’ll be glad to see you three here. They should be back soon.”

Yuri nodded as he started on his breakfast with Victor finishing up. Yuri was very surprised that Yurio and Otabek were still in Japan. He tapped the tip of his chopsticks to his lips as he thought; was it because of History? Yurio seemed to have taken a liking to the baby which was strange since in his experience Yurio hates everything and everyone. Yuri caught himself smiling at the thought of Yurio actually liking someone other than Otabek.

As Yuri finished his breakfast, the doors to the inn swung open. A giant brown blur sped through the door and ran straight for Yuri, tackling the young man to the ground. “ACK!!” 

Victor watched Yuri in shock, “YURI!” He then grabbed his heart, “How could you?!”

Yuri started laughing as Makkachin kept licking him on the face, “What can I say? Your dog loves me more than you!” He kept petting the poodle as he sat up, continuing to laugh.

“Makkachin! You traitor!” Victor buried his face in his arms and mock cried.

Makkachin made his home on Yuri’s lap, staring at his owner as he wagged his tail. Apparently not giving a shit.

In through the door walked Mari and Toshiya, each holding bags and boxes with Yurio and Otabek behind them.

Toshiya looked at the rest of his family and smiled, “You boys are going to have to pry little Hi-chan away from your mother. She wouldn’t stop talking about him all night last night.” 

Hiroko blushed as she set the empty bottle down, prepping the other one. “Oh…come now… I’m not that bad…”

Mari arched an eyebrow at her mother, “You were going on and on about kidnapping him.”

Victor and Yuri looked at one another and moved their gazes to Hiroko, who was blushing profusely. She began feeding History his second bottle, “It was a joke! Come now!” She looked lovingly at History in her arms as he fed, “How can I not be excited for our first grandchild…and a miracle one at that.”

Toshiya took the bags and boxes into the back settling them down. He directed Mari, Yurio, and Otabek to place them where he placed his own; they followed his directions. As he came out of the back he sat next to Hiroko and lightly kissed History on his head, “You’re right, my wife. We couldn’t get any luckier…”

Victor and Yuri both snuggled to Makkachin, smiling to each other. Hiroko stood up after History finished his second bottle and walked over to Yuri and Victor, handing Yuri his son. She disappeared into the back of the inn to help with the supplies. Victor pulled Makkachin into his lap, keeping a tight grip on his dog…just in case…

 

 

Yuri looked down at History and smiled, holding him near the poodle. “Makkachin…this is History. He’s our son and he’s going to be with you for a long time.”

Makkachin tilted his head as if he was absorbing every word Yuri was saying. He looked at the baby in front of him with his dark brown, almost black eyes, and sniffed History. Makkachin jumped in Victor’s arms as History flailed a bit. The dog started to growl until History started to cry. 

Yuri pulled History back as Makkachin fought against Victor, breaking away from his owner. “MAKKACHIN!” Victor cried as the poodle pounced on Yuri’s lap. 

Before Yuri could pull History out of the way, Makkachin settled hard on Yuri’s lap and licked at the crying baby’s hands until the crying stopped. Makkachin nuzzled his nose into History’s neck, whining. History softly reached out and grabbed at the dog’s ears. 

Yuri looked at the dog snuggling with History and smiled. “Victor…take a picture.”

“Way ahead of you, Yuri.” Victor already had his phone out and was snapping his twentieth picture. Victor and Yuri agreed to not post any pictures of History on Instagram until his first month was over. They still took pictures, but only for themselves and family. They were inundated with messages from friends about the baby, but they had to wait. 

After Victor was done playing paparazzi, he scooted over to his little family and hugged Yuri. The younger man leaned into his husband and both men met each other’s gaze and smiled.

“Ugh…get a room you two.” They looked over at the voice; it was Yurio and he was sitting in Otabek’s lap on the other side of the room. 

“Uh…huh…” Yuri decried. 

Yurio and Otabek stood up and walked over to the two other men, sitting down in front of them. 

Yurio’s fierce green gaze was fixed on the small baby in Yuri’s arms. Yuri nudged Victor and tipped his head to the small blond. Victor and Yuri smiled at each other and Victor leaned to Yurio, shocking the young Russian. “ARGH! Don’t do that old man! What do you want?!”

Victor just smirked at Yurio as the blonds’ face just got redder and redder with each passing moment of silence until Victor spoke. “Yurio… Would you like to hold Hist-“

Before Victor could finish his sentence, Yurio snatched History from Yuri’s arms. “Don’t mind if I do!” This action caused Makkachin to whine until Victor hugged his pooch.

Both men just laughed as they watched Yurio dote on young History with Otabek lightly tickling the baby on the belly. 

“Whoa…” The older men looked over at the young couple, hearing Otabek mutter. “Do you guys know that he has different colored eyes…?” The young Kazakh asked. Two pairs of eyes, green and black, were staring into a single pair of brown and blue.

Victor nodded, “Yes. Ivan called it heterochromatic, as I recall. He said it was nothing to worry about although heterochromia is rare.”

Yurio cradled a dozing History in his arms, “He really is your guys’ child, huh?”

Yuri just smiled lying down on his back on the floor, stretching. “I should hope so. Victor and I went through so much pain and hardship just to make sure History was born healthy.”

Victor snuggled into Makkachin’s fur, “Yes but you carried the entirety of the burden. I was just there to help you along.”

Yuri turned onto his side as he stared up at Victor, “Yes…but…I couldn’t have done it without you by my side… You mean the world to me and because of you; I was able to pull through…” Yuri’s hand brushed against his abdomen, indicating his scar.

Yurio and Otabek just stared at the older men. Yurio looked down at History, “Pig… Yuri… Was it…was it really that hard…?”

Yuri sat up, fixing his glasses as he looked at the young Russian. “Yeah… It was really hard. When we found out I was pregnant, we were in absolute shock.”

“I bet.” Otabek said as Yurio looked to his boyfriend and nodded.

Victor nodded, “Yes… We were but when we heard History’s heartbeat for the first time, it really started to sink in.”

Yuri scooted next to his husband and pet Makkachin, “Yeah.” He smiled to himself, “That first heartbeat… I’ll never forget it… It was that day that it dawned on us that History was real. Then as the months went on and I started growing, it started getting harder to do even simple things like tie my shoes, bathing, dressing, and even walking and sleeping.”

Victor looked to Yuri and then back to the two younger men, “On top of that, Yuri’s hormones were out of control. Ivan said that because Yuri’s a biological male who is pregnant, he was still producing pregnancy hormones but those hormones didn’t know what to do. So, it wasn’t until around the eighth or ninth month of pregnancy that Yuri started having severe mood swings. It actually put a strain on our relationship…”

Victor looked back to Yuri, the younger man hanging his head in shame. “I’m so sorry for that, Victor… I didn’t mean to do that to you…”

The silver haired man laid a hand on his husband’s shoulder and smiled, “No worries, katsudon. It wasn’t entirely your fault. I don’t blame you in the least.”

The young Japanese man looked to the older Russian, laying a hand on his and smiled. 

Yurio and Otabek stared at the couple in front of them. History started to slowly wake and began to whine. The young blond handed the baby back to Yuri. “Victor, can you get the diaper bag?” Yuri laid History on the floor and held his little hands.

Victor nodded as he stood up, “Sure thing.” He walked to the stairs and made his way to the room, grabbing the bag. He made his way back down and set it between him and Yuri.

Yuri dug into the bag and pulled out a diaper and some wipes, laying them next to him. He began to change History’s diaper. Victor pulled out a bottle from the bag, prepping it and handing it to Yurio. 

The blond looked at the bottle perplexed and looked at Victor, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Victor smiled as Yuri finished changing History’s diaper and began to change his clothes. He took off History’s pajamas and onesie, replacing them with a short sleeved white shirt with a penguin on it, light blue pants, and a pair of white socks. Yuri picked History up and handed him to Yurio, “You want to feed him?”

Yurio set the bottle down and took History into his arms, struggling to hold him in a position to feed him. “Damn it… How do you do this…?!”

Otabek chuckled softly as he reached for History, taking him into his own arms and positioned himself as he cradled History. He reached down, grabbing the bottle and began to feed the baby. “Like this, Yura. You have to support their head when you feed them so they don’t choke. It’s easier to do it with your elbow as you hold them.”

Victor, Yuri, and Yurio just stared at the young man in disbelief as History lay in Otabek’s arms happily feeding from the bottle. Yurio arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Beka…how do you even know how to feed a baby? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The young Kazakh felt eyes on him, but he just stared happily at the young baby in his arms. “Well… I have two little sisters back in Kazakhstan. I was raised by a single mom, so I would usually help out with babysitting when she was working. Once my mom remarried, I was off the hook. He’s such a cute baby. You guys are lucky to have him.”

Yuri smiled, “Yes… Extremely lucky. He’s a very good baby.”

Victor chuckled as he hugged Makkachin, “Hopefully he will stay that way for the rest of his life and not end up like Yurio.”

Yurio glared daggers at the older Russian man, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Yuri waved his hands, “Don’t worry about him, Yurio. He means it in a good way. Actually…if History turns out half as good as you…I’ll be satisfied…”

The young Russian looked to both men and locked his gaze onto young History. “You guys will raise him right… I know it… He’ll be a good kid…”

 

 

Hiroko and Toshiya, with Mari following behind them, came out of the back; they finally completed their chore of organizing the supplies for the inn. The three of them sat in a little circle with Yuri, Victor, Yurio, and Otabek. They were chatting up a storm and when History was done feeding, Otabek handed him off to Mari. 

The young miracle child was passed around until he ended up back with his dads. The impromptu family just continued to sit in a circle chatting about the new addition to the family, History, and life in general. 

Yuri held onto his son as his husband hugged him tight. He has never felt so much love in his life before until now… History was truly a blessing and he had no regrets…no matter how hard his pregnancy was… He was glad that his child would know what love is in it’s many forms. Like he did…

Like father…like son…


	2. A Fairy Reliable Hero

~2 months, 2 weeks later~  
~History age: 3 months~

~San Diego, California, USA~

 

He kept checking his cell phone for the time as he stood at the airport gate waiting for the plane to arrive. “Come on, Guang-hong… Where are you…?” He sat down in a chair behind him and started tapping his foot. 

“Now, disembarking Beijing, China at gate 4A. Now disembarking Beijing, China at gate 4A.” The young American stood up as he heard the voice over the intercom and watched as a flood of people came out of the gate, looking for his friend. He was bouncing up and down on his toes when he recognized that head of messy light brown hair and face full of freckles.

“GUANG-HONG!!” He yelled and waved, catching the young man’s attention.

The young Chinese boy searched around for who called his name. When he saw who it was, he waved back enthusiastically, “LEO!!” He started running to his friend. Both men embracing in a tight hug, “It’s good to see you again, Leo. It’s been way too long…”

Leo smiled as he grabbed Guang-hong by the hand, prompting a light blush from the younger man and walked down to the baggage claim. They grabbed Guang-hong’s suitcase and both men made their way out of the airport. When they got outside Leo turned to the other man, “I’ll go grab my car so stay here.” Guang-hong nodded as Leo left to grab his car. The air was warm and the sky was sunny, not a cloud in the sky with a light wind blowing; San Diego was just as beautiful as he remembered it...but...not as beautiful as the man who was coming for him...

Leo honked the horn as he pulled up to the curb. Placing the car in park, Leo got out and opened the trunk and loaded Guang-hong’s suitcase and bag inside. Leo sat in the driver’s seat with the young Chinese taking his place in the passenger side. They pulled out of the airport and made their way through light traffic to Leo’s home.

They rode in silence until Leo looked to his friend out of the corner of his eye, “Guang-hong… Is…is this okay…? I mean… Are you fine with moving here to America…? You’ll no longer be China’s ‘hero’…”

The young Chinese boy looked over to Leo and smiled, “Leo…I’m 18. I’m pretty sure I am old enough to make my own decisions by now… And I know what I want…” He laid a hand on his friend’s arm as the action prompted a light blush on Leo’s end. “I want to be with you and if that means leaving my life in China behind, so be it.”

Guang-hong Ji had made his decision, albeit not very lightly, to move to America to be with his best friend and new boyfriend, Leo de la Iglesia. He knew Leo wouldn’t be very accepted in Beijing or China in general; for dating another man, said man being Guang-hong, and being an American dating a Chinese. Prejudice still reigned high in China regarding same sex relations and that was the driving force behind moving to San Diego to be with Leo. If Victor could upend his life in Russia to be with Yuri…why couldn’t he do the same for Leo…?

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

Victor walked into the living room of the apartment and laid History down on a blanket he spread out earlier. Laying History on his stomach, Victor sat down next to his son, lightly tracing shapes along the baby’s back. “Don’t worry, History. Your daddy will be out of the shower soon. So…in the mean time…you and I can play!” 

Victor grabbed a rattle he placed on the blanket and shook it in front of History’s face. The baby lifted his head to look at what was making that noise. History made eye contact with the rattle and made noises. Victor grabbed History, picking him up and looked at him, smiling. “My little Прекрасный сын, how I love you.” Victor lay down on the blanket and put History on top of his stomach, wrapping his arms around his son and softly stroked the peach fuzz on top of History’s head. Father and son began to doze off, Victor embracing History as if he was a dream he wanted to hang on to…

 

 

Yuri stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to run over his muscles. He was getting stiff from not being able to skate. He and Victor wanted to maximize their time with History but sooner or later they would have to return to the ice. Yuri’s mind started to turn; would they raise History to ice skate…? Maybe if History watched them enough and saw how much they liked it, he would try it himself and take it up on his own. He and Victor both agreed not to pressure History to do anything he didn’t want. If he grew up to have different interests than so be it.

Yuri ran his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back and smiled to himself as his thoughts ran over how happy he was. He was married to his idol and love of his life and through a miracle was able to have a child with him. He ran his hands over his scar and looked down at it, “This scar… This is proof… I will never forget it…the hardships that were endured to make our son possible…” He softly whispered to himself as he began to cry. “Oh, Victor…” He laid a hand over his heart and clutched it tightly, “Thank you so much for everything you have given me… I will cherish it forever…”

When Yuri finished up with his shower, he stepped out and grabbed the towel he set aside. Drying himself off, he gazed at himself in the mirror as he put his glasses on. “Yuri…” He told himself as he began to dress. “You…you are going to be an amazing parent to History. You are already an amazing husband to Victor.” He finished putting his clothes on and smiled at himself, “You… I… I have an amazing family…” Turning to the door, Yuri walked out of the bathroom, a wide smile planted on his face.

 

 

~Toronto, Ontario, Canada~

“How long will it take…?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

She placed the stick on the edge of the sink and closed the toilet lid, sitting down. “The box said three minutes.”

“Ugghhh… This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life!” He groaned as he hung his head forward. 

Isabella slipped her hands into JJ’s and softly caressed them, “But it’ll be completely worth it…” She smiled lovingly at her husband. 

For the past 2 months Isabella had been up at the crack of dawn vomiting her guts out. Sometimes all day. Sometimes not at all, but most of the time it was in the morning. After at least 10 minutes Googling her symptoms, they came across a possible solution: Isabella was pregnant. They went to the closest drugstore and bought a pregnancy test and now they were waiting for the result. 

JJ’s cell phone went off with his alarm indicating it was time to check the test. “Belle, go on…”

He nudged his wife when she stood up and picked up the stick. One glance at the test and tears came falling down her cheeks. 

“Belle…?” JJ looked up at Isabella; she had the test in one hand and using her other, she covered her mouth as she cried. “Belle… What is it…?” He asked again, he himself now standing up. 

“Oh, JJ… We’re going to be parents…” She showed JJ a positive pregnancy test. 

JJ smiled wide as he and Isabella embraced each other tightly. His wish had come true…

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

Yuri walked into the living room to quite the sight; Victor was snoozing on the floor with his arms wrapped around History who was asleep on top on his father’s stomach and Makkachin lying at Victor’s side, also asleep. Yuri just smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone, snapping a picture. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he sat down on the other side of Victor, slowly running his fingers through the Russian’s silky silver hair. “Vitya… Wake up…”

Victor groaned softly as he felt his hair being played with. He slowly opened his eyes, sleepy blue locking with sparkling brown. He met the loving smile of his husband with his own. “Ah… Good morning katsudon. What are you doing up so early?”

Yuri laughed as he held Victor’s head on his lap, “You mean ‘good afternoon’, don’t you? It’s well after one o’clock.”

“Mmmm….” Victor replied as he sat up, holding History in his arms. 

Yuri took a waking History into his arms and began feeding him. “Victor… I want to go to Ice Castle. I have to get back onto the ice.”

Victor stared at Yuri, eyes full of surprise. “What about History? Can we take him with us? It’s going to be so cold inside, colder than what a baby should be exposed to…”

Yuri nodded as he stared at the ground, “You’re right… We can’t take him with us…” 

Victor perked up, “What about your parents babysitting him?”

Yuri shook his head, “No… This is the busy season for them. They’re going to be far too busy to divide their attention between History and the inn.”

Victor sighed, “That rules out Mari as well. What about Minako-sensei?”

Yuri shrugged, “She’s out of town. She got invited to teach a ballet class in Tokyo. She won’t be back until summer ends.”

Victor groaned and laid back down on the floor, “I would feel bad offloading History onto Yuuko and Takeshi when they have three other children to take care of… That doesn’t leave a lot of choices left…”

Yuri perked up as the gears in his head hit an idea, “Wait Victor. I have something…” Yuri dug his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. Once he found who he was looking for, he shot them a quick text, ‘Do you want to do some babysitting for Victor and I? We’ll pay you.’

Not even five minutes after sending the text, the apartment door came slamming open. “Hell yes we’ll babysit!” Victor sat up, not really surprised at who it was.

Yurio was standing in front of the two men with Otabek behind him, closing the door and making sure nothing was broken.

Victor stood up, taking History from Yuri as the younger man stood as well. “That was fast...”

Otabek walked over to the three men. He reached at Victor, “May I?” 

The older Russian man nodded as he smiled, handing History to Otabek.

Yurio watched as Yuri went to the living room closet, grabbing two bags and handed them to Victor. “Where are you two going anyways?”

“Victor and I are just going to go to Ice Castle for a few hours if you don’t mind. We’re both really itching to skate. Including my pregnancy, we’ve been off the ice for almost a year. So we would like you and Otabek to babysit History.” Yuri checked his watch, “It’s almost two o’clock now, and we should be back by eight. Is that okay?”

Yurio nodded and shrugged, “Sure. It should be no problem. What does he eat?”

Yuri smiled and walked to the kitchen, “Come with me and I’ll show you.” 

Yurio and Otabek followed. Yuri pulled a couple bottles from the cupboard, “I’ll set out a couple bottles for you to feed him along with a can of formula.” He pulled a formula can from another cupboard, setting it next to the bottles. “You just mix a spoon full of formula with warm water, not hot. Not cold. Just lukewarm water and shake.” Yuri led the two men out of the kitchen and into the nursery, digging into a drawer and pulling out a cloth. “After you’re done feeding him, place a cloth over your shoulder and lay his head on it. Lightly tap his back until he burps.” Yuri laid the cloth on the changing table and opened the top most drawer, “Here are his diapers and wipes when he needs changing. And…” He closed that drawer and opened the drawer below, “And just put some pajamas on him if you please. If he’s not asleep by the time we come home, no worries. You two got it?”

Yurio tilted his head, thoroughly confused. Otabek nodded as he tickled History, eliciting amused sounds from the baby. “We can handle it. Not much different from taking care of my sisters. You two go on and have some fun…you deserve it…”

Yuri and Victor smiled at Yurio and Otabek. Victor patted Otabek’s shoulder, “Thank you my friends.”

The two men put on their shoes and grabbed their bags, bidding a good bye to the babysitters as they left.

“Beka!” Yuri turned his head to Otabek, blond hair flying. “Teach me how to take care of a baby!”

Otabek, smiled widely as he shrugged. “Sure, Yura. It’s not hard…”

History looked at the young familiar men he was left with. Taking in a deep breath, he started to wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really very sorry this chapter took me so long and is so short. I had a lot of home and health stuff going on along with a severe case of writer's block. My biggest block was writing JJ and Isabella's section. I had to completely rewrite it because I was unhappy with the direction I went the first time and struggled for what I wanted. To be completely truthful, if they weren't so pivotal to the story I would just write them out. JJ is my least favorite character of this series, obviously (I no means hate the guy, he's just....annoying...)
> 
> Прекрасный сын = Beautiful son
> 
> A note about Victor and Yuri's apartment: I was doing some hardcore thinking. When Victor picked out the apartment, he technically 'owns' it. They don't pay rent for it monthly, but yearly for water and heating. Upkeeping the apartment themselves. They are on very good terms with the landlord, Mako Miyagi (yes.) Victor and Yuri can do as they wish to the apartment (within reason). He bought the apartment and the adjacent one next door so it's bigger than your average Japanese-style apartment. He also renovated it to make it more like when he had his flat in Russia. It has a living room, kitchen, small dining room in said kitchen, two bedrooms (master and nursery), bathroom with toilet, sink, a small tub and a shower. 
> 
> I was thinking of making chapters 2 and 3 one long chapter, but decided it would be more fun for chapter 3 to be it's own. Thank you all for your love and patience! <3
> 
> ~Enjoy!~


	3. History's Day Out

“BEKA!!! HE’S CRYING!! WHAT DO WE DO?!” Yurio screamed as History wailed in Otabek’s arms. The young Russian began pulling at his blond hair, freaking out. He started pacing around the apartment, accidentally stepping on Makkachin’s tail. This action prompted the poodle to wake up and whine in pain as he started to bark. Yurio collapsed to the ground, hugging Makkachin, calming the dog down. The poodle stopped barking and licked Yurio’s face, happy now.

As he held History in one arm, Otabek used his other to rub his head, “Alright. First, Yura, calm down. This is normal for babies. He’s just trying to tell us what he wants. He’s either hungry, or needs a change. Yura, can you make a bottle? I’ll go see if he needs to be changed. Meet me in the nursery when you’re done, ya?” Otabek began walking down the hallway into the nursery.

 

 

Yurio nodded as he stood up, letting go of Makkachin and walking into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the bottles on the counter and opened the can of formula, pouring one scoop of the powder into the bottle. He turned on the water faucet and made sure it was lukewarm, like the pig asked, and once it was the right temperature, he filled the bottle. Shutting off the faucet, Yurio began shaking the bottle, mixing it together. He looked at the foamy white liquid inside the bottle, “Babies actually eat this…?” Yurio shrugged as he took the bottle and headed for the nursery.

 

 

As Yurio headed into the kitchen, Otabek walked into the nursery and laid History down on the changing table. “Alright, кішкентай адам. Let’s see…” Otabek took off History’s pants and diaper. He tossed the wet diaper into the trash and began looking through the drawers for a clean diaper, grabbing one as he found the drawer. He put the diaper on History after cleaning him up, dressing him up again. “There we go…” History stopped crying as Otabek lifted him up, cradling him in his arms. History grabbed his own hands and stuck them in his mouth, gumming his fingers. “Are you hungry…? Yura should be here soon with the bottle.”

 

 

Yurio walked in to the nursery and handed the bottle to Otabek, “Here. Did he need to be changed?” The young Russian sat down on the floor of the nursery as Otabek took a seat next to him, History laying in one arm and holding the bottle with his other hand. 

“Yeah. I think he might be hungry too.” Otabek stuck the nipple of the bottle into History’s mouth, taking the place of his hands. The baby chugged the bottle hungrily as if he hadn’t eaten in days. 

Yurio watched as Otabek fed History, “Oi… Beka…?”

Otabek watched History as he fed, “Hm?”

“How do you know what a baby wants? I mean…when they cry? They can’t talk yet, so how do you know…?” Yurio laid a cloth over his shoulder and grabbed History as he finished feeding, positioning the baby over his shoulder and lightly tapped his back.

“Well… It’s usually a process of elimination game. Babies aren’t old enough to care about playing or the many things we complain about. Their minds aren’t that developed enough for that yet so they focus on three things: hunger, comfort, and companionship. They are either hungry, need changing, or are lonely and want attention when they cry. Sometimes it’s one, sometimes all three, and sometimes they cry just to cry so all you can do is hold them and comfort them until they calm down.” Otabek looked over at Yurio as the young Russian held History close to him, tickling the baby’s chubby cheeks. He smiled to himself as his thoughts ran over how much he loved his young Russian fairy… Maybe when they’re both older they too could discuss having a child… Yurio was certainly learning a lot with History, so maybe…someday…

 

 

Yuri and Victor entered the Ice Castle, greeting Yuuko who was manning the front desk. She squealed and jumped over the counter, hugging both men, “It’s good to see you two again! How’s little Hi-chan?!”

Yuri laughed as he and Victor hugged the young woman back, “You saw him last week, but he’s fine.”

Yuuko looked around the men, “Speaking of Hi-chan, where is he…? You guys didn’t leave him home alone…did you?”

Victor arched an eyebrow, “No. We are not that careless.”

Yuri nodded in response to Victor, “Yeah. No… He’s at home. Yurio and Otabek volunteered to babysit. I’ve been itching to come back to the ice, so they were kind enough to watch him for us.”

The young woman nodded, “Doesn’t surprise me. Him and Otabek are here pretty much everyday. All he can talk about is History this, History that. Yuri…if you’re not careful he might just kidnap Hi-chan.” She laughed at her own joke.

Both men just smiled as Yuri spoke, “That seems to be the consensus these days, first my mom and now Yurio. History does seem to attract a lot of attention now, huh?”

Victor laid a hand on his husband’s shoulder, “Of course. Look who his parents are!”

Yuuko nodded as she added, “That’s right, but it’s also because of his circumstances. I’m actually surprised that your life hasn’t been totally upended because of this. History’s conception to birth was nothing short of a miracle. How does the press stay off your tails anyways?”

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, “W-well… Ivan is taking care of that. He was able to talk to a very powerful lawyer, something like…Naruhodou Ryouichi? I think. Well, he made sure a gag order was in place at the hospital. We also have controlled access to our apartment so only a select few can get in, but as an emergency precaution we gave my parents, Ivan, Yurio and Otabek, and you a key to the building and our place.”

Victor lightly squeezed Yuri’s shoulder, “And the man who owns the apartment building and kindly sold us our place was able to give us an alternate route that, and he swears up and down about it, no one but him knows about. Well…we do now. It does help us avoid the press if they are clamoring to try and get into the building. A small handful of times someone does slip through but they don’t know our apartment number, though they have tried to get our neighbors to rat us out. Thankfully they don’t. They like us enough to protect us.”

Yuuko crossed her arms, smiling and let out a relieved sigh. “Well, thank goodness you have people looking out for you.”

Yuri nodded, “Yeah. Thankfully the people in our building like their privacy as well so they’re not too keen on talking to people they’re not familiar with.”

The young woman walked to the doors of the rink and opened them for the men, “The rink is yours gentlemen. We had nobody all day today, so I was closing up for the day. You guys can have the place for as long as you need. Here, Yuri!” She tossed the younger man a set of keys, “You know how to lock up, don’t you? Just make sure all the lights are off before you leave. Everything else is done.” She smiled and bowed to Victor and Yuri, standing and walking out the front doors, “You two have fun now!” She waved as she left.

Victor and Yuri waved to Yuuko as she took off out the door and down the stairs. Yuri turned to Victor as he smiled at his husband, offering the Russian man his arm. “Well? We ready to do this, Vitya?” 

Victor took his husbands arm and they both opened the doors to the rink and stepped inside….

 

 

Yurio strapped History into his car seat with Otabek then connecting the car seat to the strolled, “Yura. Do you have the diaper bag?” 

The young Russian grabbed the bag and double checked it for the supplies Otabek recommended they bring with them. “I got it, Beka. Everything ready then?”

The older man nodded as he started pushing History out of the apartment and out the secret exit, with Yurio holding the doors open. Closing the building’s door, Yurio followed his boyfriend and godson. “Wait up, Beka!”

Otabek slowed down as he smiled, waiting for Yurio to catch up. “Hurry up then or Hi-chan and I will spend the day without you.”

As the young Russian caught up, he smiled at the older man and lightly punched his shoulder. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“True… I don’t think Hi-chan would like that very much. I think the кішкентай адам has taking a liking to you, Yura.” Otabek glanced at Yurio as a slight smile made his way across his lips. He wasn’t lying; in addition to Yuri taking on a protective attitude towards History, the little babe also seemed to take a shine to the young kitten. History was the reason Yuri was so motivated to stay in Hasetsu. And he, Otabek Altin the Hero of Kazakhstan, followed his Russian Fairy along and with good reason: he would follow Yuri to the ends of the Earth and beyond…

 

 

Victor and Yuri took to the ice after changing into their skate gear and performing their pre-workout stretches. Victor turned to Yuri as the younger man just skated around the rink, not really performing any actions except leisurely gliding across the smooth ice. The Russian smiled to himself as he saw the look on Yuri’s face; a look of pure bliss and relaxation. It has been way to long not just for Yuri, but for himself as well. Ever since Yuri stopped skating due to his pregnancy, so had Victor. He stayed by Yuri’s side since day one and never left his side. They both had atrophied hard in the months they had been off the ice. It was nice getting back into the swing of things. 

“Yuri! Want to skate to Eros? You remember the routine, da?” Victor asked Yuri as he skated to the CD player on a table that had been set up before they hit the ice set next to the rink. Victor pulled a CD from his jacket pocket that he had hung over the side of the rink and popped it into the player. 

Yuri stopped skating and stood in the middle of the rink. “Eh…? Eros…? Ah…sure. I’m sure I remember the routine. I skated it enough that I could probably do it in my sleep. But…I am probably a little rusty since it’s been almost a year since we last performed. Go ahead, Victor. Play it. I guess we’ll see where I’m suffering.”

Yuri assumed the position as Victor pressed play on the machine, starting up the music…

 

 

Yurio walked at Otabek’s side as the older man pushed the stroller History was in. It was a perfect day for them to go for a walk. Yurio looked at his phone; it was half past three now so they started walking down the street, no concrete destination in mind. They just decided to go where their legs took them. 

As they approached a park, the two men decided to sit down for a break; History was starting to get a little fussy and Otabek figured he might be hungry again. Yurio reached inside the stroller for History, unbuckling him and holding the little cherub in his arms as Otabek gave the younger man a bottle to feed the baby.

Yurio held History as the baby ate from the bottle, with Otabek rifling through the diaper bag and pulling supplies needed out just in case a diaper needed to be changed as well. 

Otabek took a bottle of water he and Yurio packed earlier to take with them, opening it and taking a sip. As he drank the water he felt a shiver up his spine. Setting his water down on the ground beside him, he stood up and looked around feeling a bit on edge.

Yurio finished feeding History, putting the bottle in a plastic bag and put the bottle back inside the diaper bag. He placed a cloth over his shoulder and placed the baby over his shoulder, beginning to lightly tap his back to burp him. Yurio looked up at Otabek, noticing the older man looking around. “Beka… What’s wrong?”

Otabek, not able to shake the feeling of being watched, sat back down next to Yurio. “I don’t know, Yura… Just a sinking feeling I have…”

“Like what-…?!” As Yurio began to ask the question, History was grabbed from his grasp. “WH-what?!” Yurio stared in disbelief as History was gone from his hands.

“LIKE THAT!” Otabek screamed as he swiftly took off after the abductor. 

Yurio stared at Otabek chasing the figure taking off with History. He narrowed his eyes, green eyes beginning to spark as he made a noise similar to a low growl, “Oh… OH! HELL FUCKING NO!” He threw down the cloth and took off after Otabek, bypassing the older man easily. “BEKA! GO BACK AND WATCH THE STUFF! I GOT THIS!”

Otabek skidded to a stop, “Don’t kill anyone, Yura! I’m calling the cops!” Otabek dialed the police as he slowly walked back to their spot they left. After getting off the phone he sat on the bench, “Someone’s going to die today…”

 

 

“Yuri! That was perfect! You still have it in you! You even landed a quad flip at the end!” Victor cheered as Yuri finished his Eros routine flawlessly. The Russian skated to his husband, who was standing in the middle of the rink panting heavily. Victor hugged Yuri as the younger continued to try and catch his breath. “I’m so proud of you, Yuri…”

Yuri smiled up at Victor as he wiped the sweat off his face with the towel his husband presented him with. “I’m proud of myself too. I didn’t think I’d be able to do it, honestly. I’ve been out of practice for so long, but when the music came on…it’s like my entire body was acting like it was a competition and started to move on it’s own… Feels good.”

The silence between the two men was broken by a familiar tune coming from Yuri’s jacket hanging on the side of the rink. Yuri and Victor looked at each other, “It’s Otabek.” Yuri spoke as he skated to the edge, digging in his coat for his phone. 

“You put his ringtone as his free skate music?” Victor asked as he followed Yuri.

Yuri flushed as he grabbed his phone, “It was the only way I can remember whose calling. I coordinated everyone’s ringtones to their free skate routine. Even yours.” Yuri clicked the talk button, “Hey Otabek, what’s up?”

Victor touched his finger to his lips as he gazed down at the ice, “Yuri has my ringtone as Stammi Vicino…? Wh-“

“HE GOT WHAT?! WE’LL BE THERE SOON! STAY THERE UNTIL THE COPS SHOW UP!” Yuri hung up as he grabbed Victor, dragging him along as he ran off the ice, “Victor! We have to go! Someone’s taken History!”

 

 

Yurio was sprinting at full speed after the figure, not letting them out of his sight. As the figure ran into the amphitheater and around some benches, Yurio jumped up and continued the chase by leaping from bench to bench. As soon as he knew he had a clear shot, he jumped at the figure. “I WANT MY GODSON BACK YOU ASSHOLE!!!” He landed on the figure, grabbing them by the shoulders and twisting them so they hit the concrete on their back. Yurio picked up History who was unharmed and, catching his breath, sat down on a bench. “I’m here, Hi-chan… Uncle Yurio’s gotcha… As for you…” He glared down at the suspect, green eyes full of fury. Before Yurio could stomp his foot on the suspects throat to pin him down, the figure stood up. 

“Hey! Asshole!” Yurio held History close to him, the young Russian ready to fight again.

“Koj yuav tsum tau cia li tshuav zoo txaus nyob ib leeg. Peb yuav rov qab los rau lub destined tus me nyuam. Kos peb cov lus. Tsis txhob las mees peb.” The young woman glared at Yurio, deep purple eyes sending chills down the young Russian’s spine. She brushed back her ebony hair from her face and took off running again. 

“Wait, you stupid bitch!” Yurio started to take off running after her again, when History started crying. He stopped his feet, looking at History and then to the woman disappearing around the corner. He spit in her direction, “Whatever… At least you’re safe now маленький человек. Let’s get back to Uncle Beka…”

Yurio started walking back to the direction he was sure he came from, still holding History, who seemed to be calming down now. 

“I will never let anything happen to you again, Hi-chan…” Yurio kissed the baby on the forehead as he continued his trek.

 

 

“YURIO!!”

“Y-U-R-I-O!!”

YURA!!”

Yurio looked up, hearing his name being called three different times. He saw Yuri, Victor, and Otabek running to him along with a couple police officers behind them. Yuri met up with Yurio first. The young Japanese man embraced the young Russian in a tight hug. “Thank goodness you’re alright, Yurio!”

Yurio’s face flushed a light pink as he stepped away from Yuri, handing the man his son back. “Don’t thank me…”

Yuri took History in his arms as Victor and Otabek caught up with them. Victor ruffled Yurio’s blond hair, “Why not?”

He hit Victor’s hand away, “Because I let the bitch get away!!” Yurio stomped the ground, kicking a rock away. He could feel his eyes burning with tears, but he pushed them back. Like Hell he could cry in front of the pig and old man.

Yuri smiled as he hugged Yurio again, “So what…? All that matters is that you saved History… Yurio…thank you so much for bringing our son back to us…”

Yurio didn’t hold back any longer; he started to cry. He held on tightly to Yuri as he cried. Otabek and Victor surrounded the two Yuris in a hug.

As Yurio finished crying, he wiped his face and stood up straight. One of the officers approached him, “Young man, we need your description of the abductor.”

Yurio nodded to the officer, laying a hand on his chin as he thought. “Sure. She was a little taller than me wearing a black baggy hoodie with black pants. Pretty weird clothes for this weather. Long, black hair that went to her knees. And piercing violet eyes…” 

His eyes widened as he came across a thought. He looked to Victor and Yuri, “She looked like a female version of Kenga...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленький человек = 'little man' in Russian
> 
> Koj yuav tsum tau cia li tshuav zoo txaus nyob ib leeg. Peb yuav rov qab los rau lub destined tus me nyuam. Kos peb cov lus. Tsis txhob las mees peb. = You should have just left well enough alone. We will return to the destined child. Mark our words. Do not ignore us.
> 
> кішкентай адам = 'little man' in Kazakh
> 
> SHIT'S GETTING REAL! *mic drop*


	4. Come What May

Victor arched an eyebrow at Yurio, “A female Ivan? Are you sure, Yurio?”

The young Russian stared hard at Victor and nodded, “I’m more than sure. I’m positive.”

Victor placed a finger to his lips as he thought. Yuri turned to Yurio, “You said she spoke something. Do you know what was said?”

Yurio shook his head, “No. She spoke in a weird language that wasn’t Russian or Japanese. I didn’t even recognize the language. I’m sorry.”

Yuri laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and smiled, “No worries. Hopefully the cops will find her before she tries again or goes after another child. I’m just glad you were there, Yurio. History would have been a goner if it wasn’t for you, so thank you.”

Yurio looked at the older man, sparking green meeting gentle brown. “Yeah… Well…” He jabbed his thumb into his own chest, “I’ll be fucking damned if anyone messes with my family!”

Victor was jostled out of his thoughts as he heard Yurio speak, “Family?! Yurio, you consider us family!?” 

“OH FUCK!” Yurio, just realizing what he said, started to run as he was being chased by Victor. “LEAVE ME ALONE OLD MAN!” 

“But you’re part of our family now!” Victor was laughing as he chased the young Russian around.

Yuri laughed as he held onto History, who was chewing on his own hands. Otabek strolled up to Yuri, laying a hand on the father’s shoulder. “Yuri… I’m really sorry we put History in danger…”

Yuri looked at Otabek, brown eyes shining through glass and smiled at the younger man. “Otabek… It really is alright. All that matters to Victor and I is that History got back to us safe and sound and neither you nor Yurio got hurt. History would be so sad if something happened to his godfathers. I couldn’t be more grateful to you two. Thank you very much.”

Otabek just stared at Yuri as he flushed lightly. “Wait… I’m History’s godfather as well…?”

Yuri nodded as he watched Victor continue to chase Yurio, “Of course. Figured it was common knowledge that if Yurio was going to be History’s godfather, you would as well.”

Otabek looked to the ground, his thoughts swimming. He smiled to himself as he looked to History and Yuri, then to Victor and Yurio as the older Russian tackled the younger to the ground. This dysfunctional family…is his family as well…

Otabek laughed as he ran after the Russians, picking Yurio up from the ground and pulling the boy to him. “I got you, Yura!”

“Hey! No fair!” Victor yelled as Yurio was rescued.

Yurio laughed as he flipped Victor off while clinging to Otabek, “All’s fair in war, old man!”

Victor turned to Yuri, standing up. “Yuri! History! I need your help!”

Yuri looked down at History, smiling. “What do you say, History? Do you want to go help Папа?” In the many months of being with Victor, Yuri had picked up a handful of Russian words. 

History looked up at his father, his heterochromatic eyes shining as he chewed on his hand. 

Yuri slowly jogged over to Victor, Yurio, and Otabek. He started laughing as Victor took History from his husband, “Reinforcements have arrived!”

Yurio smiled as he jumped into the air, “Hey! Not fair!”

Yuri smirked at Yurio and Otabek, “All’s fair in war, Yurio!”

The four men and the baby played in the park until the sun started to set. They gathered their things and bid one another a good night as Yurio and Otabek headed back to Yu-topia and Yuri, Victor, and History headed back to their home for a well deserved sleep after a terrifying day of events…

 

 

~Toronto, Ontario, Canada~

He slipped his hand into hers as they waited for the doctor to come into the exam room. JJ was staring at the door, counting the minutes down to the seconds. 

The silence between the couple was broken by a knocking at the door. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy?” The doctor walked in. She was a young woman about Isabella’s age with bouncing, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She reached out, shaking first Isabella’s hand and then JJ’s. “My name is Dr. Mallorie.” She sat down on the stool and looked at her chart. “It seems you took a home pregnancy test, it came back positive, and you came into be absolutely sure. Am I correct?”

Isabella clasped her hands together and smiled, “Yes! And if I for sure am pregnant, I would like to discuss the steps to take with that.”

Dr. Mallorie smiled at the couple, “Of course. First Mrs. Leroy, I’ll take you to the bathroom so I can collect a urine sample. Come with me.” Mallorie reached into the drawer next to her and pulled out a cup and a plastic bag. She led Isabella out of the room, leaving JJ to his own devices.

 

 

As the two women came upon the bathroom, Mallorie handed Isabella the cup and bag. “Fill this cup up as much as you can, place it in the bag and leave it in the little door on the wall.”

Isabella nodded, entering the bathroom. She did what she was told and exited the bathroom.

“Alright then, Mrs. Leroy. We’ll go ahead and test your urine for pregnancy hormones and we’ll let you know.” Mallorie led Isabella back to the room.

Isabella turned to Dr. Mallorie, “How long will the test take?”

The doctor put her finger to her chin, “You said you’ve been feeling sick for about a month and a half? If that’s the case it shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes for the results.”

Isabella nodded as she sat next to JJ who was playing on his phone. Mallorie closed the door behind her.

“Oh, JJ… I’m so nervous!” Isabella buried her face in her hands. 

JJ put his phone away and wrapped an arm around Isabella’s shoulders, hugging her close. “Don’t worry about a thing, Belle. Everything will be fine.”

 

 

/20 minutes later/

There was a knock on the room’s door as Dr. Mallorie entered. “Well, Mrs. Leroy. We have your results and it looks like you and your husband are indeed going to be parents. Congratulations!”

JJ and Isabella hugged each other tightly as they cried to each other, happy to finally be starting their family.

 

 

~Bangkok, Thailand~

“Where should we hang this one, Seung?” He asked as he balanced on a step ladder holding a framed picture of them against the wall.

The Korean man tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. “Aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself?”

Phichit smiled as he hung the picture and hopped off the step ladder. He threw his arms around Seung-gil and hugged him tight. “Come now, Seung. We both know that you’re not visiting.”

Seung-gil’s eyes widened to the size of plates as his face flushed a deep crimson. “WH-what are you talking about?! Of course I’m visiting! Why else would I be here with you in Bangkok?!”

Phitchit’s face twisted into a wide grin as he looked behind himself and into the bedroom down the hall packed to the brim with Seung-gil’s things sent from Seoul, South Korea. “Yeah… Why else would you need all your things? And you even brought Gaeui. You never go anywhere without him.”

The Siberian husky was awakened from his nap on the floor at the foot of the couch hearing his name. Sensing he really wasn’t needed, the dog fell back asleep.

Seung-gil blushed even deeper, “Well….to be fair… I AM visiting… It’s just indefinitely… Until I decide to go back to Seoul…”

The young Thai man chuckled as he placed a kiss on the Korean man’s cheek, “Whatever you say, Seung-chu.”

Seung-gil blushed madly as Phichit led him to the couch, sitting him down. 

He sat down next to the Korean man, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. As he pushed another button, starting up the movie they were about to watch, he jumped up. “I almost forgot the snacks!! I’ll be right back Seung-chu!”

Seung-gil blinked as he watched Phichit run into the kitchen. He rested his arm on the arm of the couch, laying his head on his hand. He was a fool. Coming all the way to Bangkok, Thailand from Seoul, South Korea just for….him…?

 

 

Seung-gil sighed heavily, thinking. The past winter he met Thailand’s figure skating prodigy, Phichit Chulanont, at the Four Continents figure skating championship. The young Thai man wouldn’t leave him alone for some reason, saying that he looked lonely and needed a friend. Seung-gil Lee never needed anybody and wanted no one. He was fine being alone…or so he thought…

Phichit would hang onto him like stink on cheese asking question after question about Seung-gil’s life. It frustrated him how chatty the Thai man was. Seung-gil always prided himself on being cold and calculating, only caring about his results in figure skating and about his dog, Gaeui. He didn’t really even care about his coach. He just kept her around to help with his skating. Nothing more. 

After only three days into the competition, Phichit finally broke him. In a mixture of emotions Seung-gil thought he had hidden away long ago, he spilled everything to his opponent. 

Anger, rage, confusion, sadness, frustration, hate… All these emotions came bursting forth from inside the Korean man. Emotions he had thought he discarded, all came rushing back. All of them negative. None positive…

After tears were shed, Phichit just stared at the broken man in front of him on the hotel room floor. Seung-gil screamed at Phichit, “LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE!”

The young Thai man scooted ever closer to the screaming, staying silent and not obeying the commands yelled at him. 

Seung-gil tried to keep Phichit away, trying to rebuild the broken wall around himself, but as soon as he felt arms around him, hugging him, he melted…surrendering himself to the unusual comfort he felt. 

Phichit whispered into Seung-gil’s ear, keeping a tight hug on him. “I’m so sorry for what you endured in your life… Just always know that I’m here for you… Seung-chu…”  
After that moment, Seung-gil rebuilt his wall around his heart…but with one exception this time… The only one allowed to breach that wall was Phichit Chulanont… 

Does he regret it now…?

 

 

As Phichit ran back to the couch, plopping himself next to the Korean; previews still running, he handed Seung-gil a plate of what looked to be peanut bars.

He looked at the bars, raising an eyebrow and looked over at Phichit. “What are these?”

Phichit looked over at Seung-gil, swallowing the bite in his mouth and smiled. “They’re called ถั่วกระจก.”

Seung-gil continued to stare not saying a word.

Phichit laughed softly, “They’re basically sweet peanut bars with caramel. I made them myself.” 

Seung-gil blushed lightly as he bit into the bar. It was delicious! He wasn’t crazy about sweet things but…he would make an exception…just for this person…

 

 

As the two men settled down into the couch, sitting next to each other, Phichit scooted over so that he was basically snuggling up to Seung-gil. 

His face flushing furiously, Seung-gil wrapped a shaking arm around the other man’s shoulder and held him close. 

Phichit himself began to blush lightly and smiled to himself. He nuzzled into Seung-gil’s embrace as the other man tightened his hold. 

“Hey… Phichit…” Seung-gil whispered, barely heard by Phichit above the movie.

“Yeah, Seun- Mmmm!?” As Phichit turned to look up at Seung-gil, he was quieted by the Korean man’s lips pressed against his own. 

As the two men pulled away from each other; Phichit’s face turning a dark red and covering his mouth with his hands, and Seung-gil sitting there smiling devilishly. 

As he bent back down and kissed Phichit on the forehead he smiled at his…would boyfriend be the right word…? Yes. Yes it would…

He smiled at his Thai boyfriend and spoke, his voice cracking. “Thanks for everything… Phichit-chu…”

Phichit blinked his face still red and tilted his head. “Thank me? For what…?”

Seung-gil, continuing to smile, looked at the ceiling. “For…being with me… Being there for me…”

Phichit smiled and hugged Seung-gil tightly. “Of course! And I’ll always be here for you! Whatever you need, I got you!”

Seung-gil hugged his boyfriend back just as tight as Phichit laid his head on his chest. He really meant what he said; he really was glad that he gave in and gave this man a chance… It had opened his eyes to what true, genuine love was… Not the sick, twisted love he was used to… His safe haven was inside Phichit’s arms…and…in his heart… No regrets made…

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

As the sun rose above the horizon, Yuri was sitting out on the patio holding History in his arms. He really couldn’t sleep after what happened the day before. Could anyone blame him?

He just looked down at his snoozing son and smiled, running a finger slowly across the baby’s cheek. “I knew you were special…but… Special enough for people to actually want to kidnap you…?” 

Yuri let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. He was really scared now. He knew having History would be a challenge, but this…? People actually resorting to kidnapping a child? For what? Ransom? Sex trafficking? 

He was racking his brain about the situation when History started to wake up, bringing his father out of his thoughts and back to reality.

History opened his eyes and stared up at his father, blue and brown eyes sparkling in the rising sun.

Yuri looked down at his son, his own brown eyes sparkling and smiled softly; tracing shapes on top of History’s head. “Well, History… Whatever the reason people want you… They’re going to have to go through me, your father, Yurio, Otabek, Ivan, and everyone else that loves you… No one is going to let anything bad happen… I promise this to you…”

History just stared at his father as he began chewing on his hands, oblivious to the world around him… 

Oblivious to what life had planned for the little cherub…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that this isn't going to evolve into some supernatural stuff regarding History. I promise. It all leads to something bigger involving all characters.
> 
> I ship Seung-gil and Phichit. Fite me.  
> Gaeui is Korean for "doggy" (I had no better name for the dog, okay? And I thought it would be funny if Seung-gil got his dog when he was a little kid and named it doggy.)  
> Seung-gil's past (my thoughts) will be clear in later chapters.
> 
> I'm really sorry. I can't write J.J. and Isabella's sections to save my life. OTL Forgive me. 
> 
> ~For the next month or so, I will be really sporadic with updates because I'm getting ready to go to a con in mid-May and have been working on my cosplay. So please bare with me with this! Thank you so much!~


	5. Power Play

~3 months later~  
~History age: 6 months~

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

 

“Yuri! Have you seen History?” Victor called out to his husband from the kitchen, “It’s time for his breakfast!”

Responding back from his place in the bedroom, finishing up as he put laundry away. “Is he in the nursery? Check the nursery.”

 

 

Makkachin was lying in the middle of the floor when he lifted his head and sniffed the air, sensing something was amiss. A growl developed deep in his throat as he twitched his ears, trying to find sound when all of a sudden he started barking as he felt a heavy load on his side…

 

 

Victor walked into the living room to see what Makkachin was barking at and saw History clinging to the poodle. The dog curled around the baby and licked the top of his head, causing History’s head of sprouting light brown hair to stick up.

Victor smiled and picked History up, much to Makkachin’s disappointment. “He’ll be back soon, Makkachin. He needs to eat now. Hey, why don’t you eat as well? I just filled your bowl with fresh food and water. Come my pooch!”

As Victor walked into the kitchen with Makkachin following behind, he was greeted by Yuri. “I see you found him.”

The Russian nodded as he placed History in the highchair, snapping the tray in place. “Da. Him and Makkachin were playing.” He bent down and hugged the poodle tightly, “I’m so happy that he has taken such a shine to History. I was worried at first but I knew he wouldn’t let us down.”

Yuri nodded as he took out a jar of baby food, opening it and mixing it with the bowl of cereal that Victor handed him. “Me too. I remember that slight scare we had when we introduced the two. I thought Makkachin was going to attack History, but he’s more like his guard dog now.”

Yuri smiled at Victor, “You raised a good dog in Makkachin.” He looked down at the bowl, continuing to mix. “I wonder what Vicchan would think of History…”

Victor wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, kissing him on the back of his neck. “I’m sure Vicchan would be History’s secondary guard dog. He would be like Makkachin and protect him.”

Yuri turned to Victor and kissed him on top of the head, “You’re right.” He turned around and he and Victor sat on opposite sides of History.

The young baby was slapping his hands against the tray as he blew bubbles from his drool. He was babbling up a storm in a seemingly endless chatter. Victor smiled and laid a hand on top of History’s head, softly rubbing his light brown hair. “Yuri, do you hear our son? He has many stories to tell about his life so far! Have you ever just sat and listened to his stories? They’re magnificent!”

Yuri chuckled softly as he scooped some cereal mixed with carrots into the rubber spoon. He brought the orange mush to History’s mouth, the baby eating it enthusiastically. “Yes I have. He tells me all the time about how crazy his папа is.”

Victor looked over at his husband and smiled, cocking an eyebrow. “Does he now? Well, I will give you credit, my katsudon. Your Russian is getting better.”

Yuri met Victor’s gaze as he fed History another spoonful of mush. “Well… And I know this is going to sound weird, but I figured if we start early we could teach History to call me and you, お父さん and папа respectively.”

Victor stared at his husband and blinked, “You’re going to teach him to say daddy in two languages…?”

Yuri met Victor’s gaze briefly and looked down at History, his cheeks turning a light pink as he fed his son another bite of food. “Y…yes… W-with your help, of course! I thought it would be a good idea… To kind of tell us apart when he needs something…” He looked back at Victor, who was continuing to stare, his eyes wide.

“I…if you don’t like the idea, Victor, we don’t have to d-“ 

“I absolutely LOVE that idea!” Victor cut Yuri off causing the Japanese man to jump which caused History to laugh. The Russian looked down at his son, his blue eyes shining as he smiled wide. “Your…” Victor looked up at the ceiling and then back down to History, “…otōsan, is so smart! That’s why your папа loves him.”

Yuri smiled softly at his husband, laying a hand on his. History continued to laugh hysterically as he watched his fathers.

Both men looked down at their son, his blue and brown eyes sparkling as he laughed. Victor wrapped an arm around his husband, bringing him close. Yuri leaned his head back on Victor’s shoulder. They both sat, not saying a word and smiling at History as the whole apartment was filled with laughter.

 

 

~San Diego, California, USA~

“THAT WAS DELICIOUS!” Guang-hong exclaimed as he and Leo left the restaurant. “The seafood was cooked perfectly and I’m so stuffed!”

Leo smiled at the younger man as they made their way down the street. “I’m glad you liked it. It’s a staple in San Diego. Expensive though so I usually only make a trip there on special occasions.”

The young Chinese man turned around as he skipped and grabbed Leo’s hand, “I loved it! Thank you for taking me, Leo!”

Leo smiled back at his boyfriend as he squeezed the younger one’s hand tightly. “I’m really glad you liked it, Guang-hong.”

Guang-hong’s smile twisted into something more sinister, his eyes glazing over as if something was possessing him as he gripped Leo’s hands tightly. “Now… Since you have shown me the wonders of San Diego….let me show you something from China that no one else has ever had the pleasure to see…”

 

 

Once Leo unlocked the door to their apartment, Guang-hong pushed the older man inside and locked the door behind him. 

Leo stumbled into the living room as the younger man pushed him through the door. Guang-hong was stronger than he looked. Much stronger. It actually surprised Leo how strong he was.

As Guang-hong stepped inside himself, he grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt and led the way to the bedroom, dragging his unsuspecting victim with him. 

 

 

As they walked into the bedroom, Guang-hong threw Leo onto the bed and pointed at the young American. “Strip.”

“Wh-what…?” Leo just stared up at his boyfriend, shock in his face.

Guang-hong just smirked down at Leo and pointed again, “I said…strip…”

Leo just stared at the younger man as his thoughts started running; was this really Ji Guang-hong, the timid Chinese boy that spent almost all his time on social media? 

Guang-hong tilted his head as he slowly walked over to Leo, lifting a leg and placing it between the older man’s legs. “Are you deaf?”

The young American shook his head as he began to take off his clothes, his arms shaking lightly. He had no idea what happened to the sweet Guang-hong that he knew and loved…

 

 

As Guang-hong stood at the foot of the bed watching Leo undress, he was screaming inside his head; exactly what was he doing?! He was overcome with a burning desire to tie Leo up and just fuck him senseless. But…why…? 

He thinks it all started with his free skate’s theme, bonds and violence. He got curious one day and was searching for inspiration when he accidentally came across BDSM. The deeper he dived, the more he liked it and began to fantasize about Leo tying him up and having his way with him…resulting in Guang-hong masturbating to those thoughts.

He was afraid that Leo wouldn’t like it, so he gained some advice from a forum he visited; to be aggressive, but don’t go overboard and be dominating but gentle. He figured that as long as no one got hurt, it would be fine. 

 

 

As soon as Leo stripped down to his boxers, he looked up at Guang-hong. He blushed furiously as the younger man looked him up and down, licking his lips. 

“Leeeoooo….~” Guang-hong sang, as he straddled Leo’s hips running his hands over the American’s chest. Leo hid it well, but he was very fit. “Mmmmm…” He hummed as he traced shapes on Leo’s beautifully tanned skin. When he got to the top of Leo’s boxers, Guang-hong stopped. He hooked his fingers under the elastic and gently tugged at them. He then reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a tie he had pocketed before when he was dragging Leo into the bedroom.

“G… Guang-hong…” Leo stared at his young lover as he flushed red. “W…what are you doing…?”

The younger man smirked as he grabbed Leo’s wrists and tied them together. He was surprised that his boyfriend didn’t put up a fight at all… As if…

Leo looked up at the makeshift bond he now sported. He tried pulling his wrists apart, but to no avail. He continued to stare at Guang-hong, his arms lying above his head. “Guang-hong… What’s going on…? Why are you doing this…?”

Guang-hong has just finished stripping his clothes off as he began climbing on top of Leo again and yanking his boxers off. “Because… I want to…” As he dropped the boxers to the floor, he stared at Leo’s cock, standing completely erect and glistening with pre-cum. His eyes widened as he just continued to stare. 

“Guang-hong!” Leo yelled, bringing the younger man out of his trance.

“EH?!” Guang-hong responded in surprise. “What’s wrong, Leo? Don’t like this side of me…?” He looked at Leo, his brown eyes turning sad. “It’s okay if this scares you…it scares me too… Just knowing that I want to tie you up and have my way with you… This side of me is a side that no one but you knows of…”

Leo arched an eyebrow as he stared at Guang-hong, who looked like he was about to cry. “Guang-hong… When did I ever say that I didn’t like this? It just surprised me is all…but… Knowing that no one but me has seen this side of you…it actually makes me very happy… Now…are we going to do this or what?” Leo just smiled widely at his boyfriend.

The young Chinese man stared at Leo, smiling and nodded as he wiped tears from his cheeks. “Yes!”

 

 

“Holy…mother…of…” Leo gasped as he looked down between his legs; Guang-hong had wrapped his mouth around his cock and was sucking hungrily on it. With his wrists still bound, Leo gripped the bed sheets tightly. “Guang…hong…” Leo moaned softly.

Guang-hong looked up at Leo, his brown eyes filled with lust meeting with soft grey. He continued to slather his lover’s cock with a mixture of pre-cum and saliva. Guang-hong then pulled away from Leo’s cock, placing a soft kiss on the tip and began climbing on top of the older man, straddling his hips. “Leo… Are you ready…?”

The young American looked at his young lover and nodded, “Ready as I’ll never be…”

Guang-hong nodded as he began to slowly lower himself onto Leo’s slick cock, eliciting loud moans from both men. Once he made sure Leo was all the way inside him, Guang-hong just sat there straddling Leo as he breathed heavily, his face flushed red. 

“Guang…hong…?” Leo moaned softly, “Are you okay…?” He winced as he could feel the inside of his boyfriend hugging his cock tightly as if any little action would make him cum buckets. 

The young man, taking in a deep breath, looked to Leo and nodded as he began to thrust himself softly bouncing on top of his boyfriend. “Aaaahhhnnnnn….. Oh my goodness…. Leo…your cock feels so good inside me…” He bent forward, pressing his forehead against Leo’s own. 

Leo looked into Guang-hong’s soft brown eyes; the younger man’s beautiful freckled face flushed a crimson red. The young American sat up, beginning to thrust into Guang-hong matching the younger man’s rhythm and draping his still tied hands over Guang-hong’s head, kissing him. 

Guang-hong felt himself melt in Leo’s arms as he pressed his lips back as Leo kissed him, moaning into the other man’s mouth. Feeling him thrust inside was driving Guang-hong crazy. He laid his head in the crook of Leo’s neck as both men continued the soft rhythm they had developed. 

Leo hugged his boyfriend close as he whispered in his ear, “I’m…. I’m coming…”

Guang-hong placed a hickey on Leo’s neck as he smiled, sweat dripping down his face. “Then…let’s do it…together…” 

Leo hugged Guang-hong to him tightly as he began to release his seed inside of the younger man, eliciting a loud guttural moan from the older one. 

Guang-hong arched his back as he could feel himself being filled by Leo, and in response he began spurting cum on the stomachs of both he and Leo, causing a sticky mess between them both.

 

 

When both men came down from their high with Leo collapsing onto the bed, Guang-hong reached up and untied Leo’s hands, dropping the tie to the ground. 

As he rubbed his wrists Leo looked up at Guang-hong and smiled, “Maybe next time, I can be the one to tie you up.”

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

“Are you sure about that, Yurio?” 

Deep purple eyes met with fierce green as the young blonde nodded. “I’m positive, Ivan. There was no mistaking it. She looked exactly like you, except a woman.”

Ivan took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. How? Someone who looks just like him? He had no family that he knew of except for his older sister who, last he remembered, didn’t have purple eyes. And for all he knew, she was dead… Or was she…?

“Okay, Yurio. I will look into this. I may know who this is, but I can’t really be sure… You know my past is an unpleasant one and one I don’t intend to revisit…but… if it will protect History then I will do what I can.” Ivan looked at the young Russian with a determined look in his eyes. 

“I’m counting of you, Ivan. Let me know if you find anything.” Yurio got up from his seat and exited the room.

Ivan stood up from his own seat and looked out the window to the sky, placing his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. “Why now…? What does she want…? After all this time…” He laid a hand on his head, “If it is who I think it is, Yurio… She’s not after History… She’s after me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will find out more about Ivan's past. YAY~!
> 
> Leo and Guang-hong's relationship. It took a lot to convince myself to make it so that they would have BDSM-type sex. I regret nothing. I didn't want a normal, loving relationship with them like with Victor and Yuri. So I gave them a loving relationship with a twist. It was light at first, but it will get more intense as they both become more comfortable with the idea of bondage play. 
> 
> Seung-gil and Phichit will also have a twist in their relationship except with a different twist.
> 
> And maybe down the line... We'll see Yurio and Otabek's kinks... 
> 
> ;) 
> 
> Victor and Yuri might develop some of their own as well...
> 
> Stay tuned. <3


	6. Demon Days

~Hasetsu, Japan~

 

Victor laid his tool on the floor and stood up, admiring his handy work. “Perfect. Yuri! It’s done!” He bent down picking up his tools as his husband stepped in front of the doorway of the kitchen, his path blocked, and wiping his hands on a towel.

Yuri tilted his head, staring at the contraption Victor had put together in the middle of the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room. “What is it?”

The Russian looked at Yuri, a huge smile plastered on his face. “It’s a jumper.”

The younger man tossed the towel onto his shoulder and adjusted his glasses as he just stared at the item; it was a small cushioned seat suspended from the top of the doorway descending just a foot above the floor. “What’s it for?” Yuri asked Victor as he bent down and was surprised that the seat rotated without tangling.

Victor turned on his heel and walked to the middle of the living room where History was snuggling with Makkachin. Picking his son up, eliciting a whine from the poodle, he carried him to Yuri and placed him into the jumper, strapping him in.

History stared up at his parents and began to bounce around causing the baby to laugh. 

Yuri smiled up at Victor as the Russian kneeled down next to him. “It’s so it’ll be easier for us to keep an eye on him. I also read that it will help strengthen his legs.” 

The younger man tilted his head, laying his head on his husband’s shoulder. “It’s nice, Vitya. I love it and I’m sure Hi-chan will as well.”

Victor looked at Yuri and smiled slyly, “I thought we weren’t allowed to call him that. ‘That’s only for a grandmother to call her grandson’ I recall you saying.”

Yuri laughed softly, “I changed my mind, okay. I can do that. Or am I not allowed to?” He lightly nudged Victor in the side causing the Russian to topple onto his back, laughing. 

“You are, katsudon. You are. Am I allowed to call him Hi-chan?” Victor sat up and looked at Yuri with a wide smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

Yuri looked back at Victor, smiling as well and poked his husband on the tip of his nose. “Hmmm… I suppose.”

The two men sat on the floor snuggling next to each other as they watched their son bounce around. Makkachin, curious to where History was, got up and walked over to where his owners were, laying down in Yuri’s lap and watched History bounce around. 

Victor and Yuri met one another’s eyes and smiled at each other. They both grabbed Makkachin and assaulted the poodle with scratches and belly rubs as History continued to bounce in his little seat.

 

 

~On a boat a few miles from Hasetsu’s coastline~

 

The cell phone in her pocket rang as she sat on the edge of the boat, her short blond hair lightly swaying in the light breeze. Brown eyes scanned the horizon as she pulled out the phone, glancing at the caller ID. Noticing who it was, she answered. 

“Yog? Thov txim. Kuv twb nres los ntawm ib tug me nyuam tub hluas. Tsis kuv tsis paub dab tsi nws yog haiv neeg twg yog. Kuv tsis ntseeg hais tias nws relayed dab tsi tshwm sim. No. Tam sim no zoo li cas? Okay. Kuv paub. Kuv to taub tias lawv yuav tsum tau muab tshem tawm. Cov tub hluas ntxhais muaj ib tug tau raug kov los ntawm cov kev phem lub qhov muag. Ling Fai Long yuav muab tshem tawm thiab tus me nyuam ntawd yuav muaj mus raws li tau zoo. Peb yuav tsis cia cov dab mus corrupt tej yam ntau. Sib ntsib dua..”

She hung up the phone as she stood off the boat’s edge, pocketing her phone and made her way to the steering mechanism and started steering the boat to the docks. “I need to get to him before they do…”

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

 

He pushed his glasses up as he locked his briefcase, slinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his helmet, making his way out of the hospital and down to the parking lot. As he approached his moped, tossing his bag into the sidecar he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around on his feet, he was met with purple eyes, as deep as his own. “Wh…what…?” As he took a step back in astonishment, he backed into his moped and dropped his helmet to the ground. “Who are you…?”

The woman’s long black hair swayed as she stepped closer to Ivan, her eyes focused unrelentingly upon him. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek, softly caressing it as she smiled softly and spoke in Chinese. ~“You have grown into a handsome young man, little brother. My precious Ling Fai Long…”~

 

 

Ivan’s eyes widened as he stared at the woman in front of him, ~“大姐姐泰和? Is it really you…?”~ His face became pale as if he had just confronted a ghost.

The woman smiled and nodded, ~“It is me.”~

Ivan closed his eyes as he pulled away from the woman, flinching. Adjusting his glasses he stared at her with cold dark eyes. ~“Why are you here? It’s been over twenty years. And last I remembered, you did not have purple eyes. What is going on?”~

Taihe frowned as he clasped her hands in front of her and stared at Ivan. ~“They’re just contacts I wear. I had to. I had to draw you out. That’s why I tried to kidnap that child…”~

Ivan’s eyes widened as he reached to her, grabbing her by the hair and pulled her to him. He stared at her with an unprecedented fury in his eyes. ~“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KIDNAP HISTORY?!”~ He tightened his grip on her hair, wrapping the black strands around his hand, eliciting a pain-filled yelp from Taihe. 

~“L-Ling… Stop… It hurts…”~ Taihe collapsed to her knees, her purple contacts falling out. She cried out again as Ivan pushed her down, keeping a tight grip on her. 

Ivan kneeled down and put his face eerily close to her own, coming eye-to-eye with his sister. He stared at her with violet, almost black eyes and a twisted smiled crawled across his face. ~“I have no idea who you are talking about. I have no idea who this Ling Fai Long is. My name is Ivan Kenga and I don’t know you.”~

Taihe averted her eyes from Ivan’s, tears streaming down her face. ~“I… I’m sorry… I-Ivan…”~

He yanked Taihe’s hair to make her look at him; fearful dark brown eyes stared into the depths of soulless purple. Her lips quivered as she squeaked; ~“You truly have the eyes of a demon… Your reputation precedes you… Demon Child…”~

Ivan released Taihe from his grip, dropping her to the ground and stood up, staring down at her coldly. ~“What is it you came here for?”~

Taihe lay on the ground holding the back of her head. Once she composed herself she stood up, wiping her tears away. ~“I came to warn you.”~

The younger man patted down his white coat, fixing it. ~“Warn me of what?”~

She knelt down and picked up the contacts lenses and placed them in the pocket of her pants. ~“Father’s family is coming after you.”~

He arched an eyebrow, ~“Why? Because I killed the man who hurt you? Hurt our mother? Of course they would turn a blind eye to the atrocities he committed. Let them come. They want an eye for an eye? Let them try to take it.”~

Taihe shook her head, ~“You can’t! They will do anything to get to you! That’s why I did what I did! To warn you! They have been hunting you ever since we ran away. They think Taihe is dead. They know me as 月光下的影子, Xià, for short. They think I’m a cousin of mother’s.”~

~“If they think you’re dead, what is stopping them from thinking I’m dead? By the way, is she dead yet?”~ Ivan asked, his voice still covered in ice.

Taihe huffed and put her hands on her hips and looked up at her younger, yet taller brother. ~“Yes. She died a few months ago. Succumbed to an illness. I had to hear about it from the grapevine. When we escaped and we split up, I made my way to the mountains far to the North where I was taken in by the Hmong people.”~

Ivan pressed a finger to his lips and thought to himself, ‘That must have been the language Yurio heard…’ He looked to Taihe, ~“The day you TRIED kidnapping History… What did you say to the one who chased after you…?”~ Ivan purposely left out Yurio’s name and nationality for safety’s sake.

She met Ivan’s gaze with her own, ~”Something along the lines of ‘You should have just left well enough alone. We will return to the destined child. Mark our words. Do not ignore us.’ Who was that boy anyways? He is a fierce one and I do not want to mess with him again…”~

~”Exactly what does that mean? History’s destined for what?”~ Ivan stared hard at the shorter woman in front of him.

Taihe just shrugged, ~”Nothing. Like I said, kidnapping that child was just bait to lure you out. I wanted to get your attention. To talk and warn you of this. They will stop at nothing to get you, Li- I mean, Ivan. They will use any means to get to you and they know about that child. The one known as the ‘miracle child.’ To them, he is also a demon child. Born between two men? It’s unheard of. To them, he was conceived as a result of an unholy union.”~

Ivan arched an eyebrow at her, ~“How exactly do they know? They haven’t seen me in over twenty years and now they want me dead? What? How? Why?”~

Taihe shook her head, ~“They are mad that you killed father. They thought you were dead until they saw that news conference. Contrary to belief and your memories, some of father’s relatives worked in the bigger cities and saw the news. Saw you and those men. How could they forget your eyes? So, they informed the family that you were alive. They are now hunting you for retribution for father’s death. They want to kill the demon that murdered their son, brother, cousin, and grandson.”~

Ivan clenched his fists, ~”IF THEY WANT THEIR RETRIBUTION, THEN LET THEM GET IT!”

Taihe grabbed Ivan’s coat and started crying, “Stop this! Stop! They will probably end up killing that family you love so much! They will kill the Katsuki’s! They will kill History! So stop!”~

Ivan grabbed Taihe’s hands and threw them away from him, sighing. ~“Fine… What do I do…?”~

The older woman turned her back to Ivan, her black hair still matted from when Ivan grabbed her. ~“You need to leave Hasetsu. Leave the Katsuki’s. Leave your family…”~

Ivan shook his head as he crossed his arms, ~“Yeah. No. Not going to happen. They are the only family I have ever had… I will not abandon them…like I was…”~

Taihe looked at the ground and nodded slowly, ~“I... I understand… If you will not leave them, then you have doomed your family to die…”~

 

The young man sighed as he pulled out a knife. ~“Taihe…”~

 

 

As Taihe turned around she gasped as Ivan swung the knife at her.

Ivan let go as his long black ponytail dropped to the ground. He bent down and picked it up, handing it to Taihe. ~“Bring this to them. Tell them you killed me or I killed myself. Whatever suits your fancy… I will keep a low profile from now on.”~

Taihe looked at the ponytail in her hands and gripped it tight. ~”I hope it works… Fine. I will take it to them and I will let them know you killed yourself. After I confronted you with the truth and you relived your horrific past memories, you injected yourself with a self made toxic solution. After I watched you take your last breath, I cut off your ponytail as proof and dumped your body in Hasetsu’s bay to be carried off by the current. Sounds good… I’m so sorry it came to this, Ling… I really am…”~

Ivan held up a hand, cutting her off. ~”Just go. Please. You’ve caused enough trouble for me. I don’t want to ever see you again…”~

She nodded, placing the ponytail in her pocket and turned on her feet. ~”Goodbye… Ivan…”~ With tears hidden in her eyes, she took off running for the coast and disappeared beyond the horizon.

Ivan bent down and picked up his helmet. Holding it to his chest he leaned back on his moped and took a deep breath, starting to shake. “Fuck this…”

He placed his helmet over his head and hopped onto his moped, revving it up and taking off to Yu-topia Katsuki filling his helmet with every curse under the sun.

 

 

~Yu-topia Katsuki~

 

“It’s taken 6 months, but here we go!” Yuuko squealed as she presented Victor and Yuri with a huge box, almost as big as Makkachin. 

The men just stared at the box. “I can see why it took so long… You guys didn’t have to.” Victor spoke as he looked at the box wrapped in blue and silver wrapping and topped with a magenta bow. 

Takeshi patted the heads of his triplets, “We actually had to get them custom made. It was the girls’ idea.”

“Yeah! Our idea!” The triplets said in unison. 

Hiroko and Toshiya were sitting to the side of Yuri and Victor holding onto History. The older woman smiled at the two men, “Go ahead boys. Open it. I’m excited!”

Yuri nodded as they reached for the box, slowly unwrapping and opening it. They both reached into the box and pulled out the items one by one; a hoodie that looked like Makkachin, a hoodie that had long bunny ears, a poodle plushie, a blue sweatshirt shirt for when he’s older that had ‘Daddy’s Little Snowflake’ written in white, and three pairs of ice skates of varying sizes. 

Yuri laid the ice skates in front of them and each of the triplet’s pointed to a pair. “This small pair is for when he can walk. You can take him skating when you feel comfortable that he can.” Explained Axel. 

Loop pointed to the medium sized pair, “This is for when he’s around our age.”

Lutz explained the last pair, “And this is for when he’s a preteen.”

Yuri looked at the girls and smiled, opening his arms. The girls jumped to both Yuri and Victor, hugging them. “Thank you girls. It’s a beautiful present.” Yuri smiled at them as he spoke.

Victor ruffled the girl’s hair and smiled as well. “Thank you very much. History will love these. All of them. I just hope he grows up to like ice skating as well.”

Toshiya smiled and laughed, “How could he not when he has two famous parents in the ice skating circuit. And planning their comebacks soon as well!”

“Speaking of which, when will that be?” A voice asked.

Everyone looked to the door to see who it was as Ivan walked through the door and into the lobby. “Ah, hello. Ivan? Is that you?! You cut your hair?!” Victor greeted his friend, surprised by the change.

Ivan reached behind his head, feeling the place where he haphazardly cut his long hair off. “Ah, yeah. I really felt like I needed a change. It was getting in the way too much, so I decided to chop it off.” He chuckled softly. “Anyways, when are you and Yuri going to return to competitive ice skating?”

“We are not sure yet exactly. We want to spend more time with History, but Yuri and I were thinking probably when he’s old enough to be in the rink.” Victor looked at his husband.

Yuri smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Because we want to bring him with us to our competitions.”

Ivan nodded sitting between Toshiya and Takeshi.

“Why? Because you don’t have enough people cheering you on?” Another voice was heard coming into the lobby; it was Yurio, followed by Otabek.

Yuri smiled and laughed, “That’s it. Not at all because I want my son to see the beauty of ice skating. He probably won’t be just cheering me on. He’ll be there supporting me, Victor, you, and Otabek. I know you’ve been waiting as well, Yurio.” 

Yurio and Otabek sat down in front of Yuri and Victor. “You lie, pig.” 

Otabek looked down at the young Russian, “No they’re not, Yura. You even said so yourself that competing isn’t worth it to you if you don’t have them to compete against.”

Yurio buried his face in his hands as he flushed a deep crimson, “Damnit, Beka… You weren’t supposed to tell them…”

Otabek just chuckled softly, “Sorry. You didn’t tell me not to tell them.”

The whole room erupted into a loud laughter. Ivan looked around, his violet eyes softening. This was his family. He would do what he could to protect them, even if it meant keeping them in the dark about what happened between him and Taihe… 

That’s what he would do; the less they knew, the better. To his father’s family, he was dead now. That was good. He would die a million times if it meant that these people could live on. Especially little History… To protect them…he would become a demon once again if needed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Yog? Thov txim. Kuv twb nres los ntawm ib tug me nyuam tub hluas. Tsis kuv tsis paub dab tsi nws yog haiv neeg twg yog. Kuv tsis ntseeg hais tias nws relayed dab tsi tshwm sim. No. Tam sim no zoo li cas? Okay. Kuv paub. Kuv to taub tias lawv yuav tsum tau muab tshem tawm. Cov tub hluas ntxhais muaj ib tug tau raug kov los ntawm cov kev phem lub qhov muag. Ling Fai Long yuav muab tshem tawm thiab tus me nyuam ntawd yuav muaj mus raws li tau zoo. Peb yuav tsis cia cov dab mus corrupt tej yam ntau. Sib ntsib dua..” - Yes? Sorry. I was stopped by a young boy. No. I do not know what his nationality is. I do not believe that he relayed what happened. So. Now what? Okay. I know. I understand that they should be removed. The young one has been touched by the evil eye. Ling Fai Long will be eliminated and that child will have to as well. We will not allow the demon to corrupt any more. Goodbye. (I apologize if this isn't a direct translation. I used Google. ^^; And yes, this is a red herring.)
> 
> ~" "~ - Denotes talking in another language (Chinese)
> 
> 大姐姐泰和 = Chinese for 'Big Sister Taihe'
> 
> 月光下的影子 = Chinese for 'Shadow under the Moonlight' (Moonlight Shadow)
> 
> Taihe doesn't wear the purple contacts when she accepted the assignment from her family. She only wore them to get the attention she needed to get noticed. She has blond hair on the boat because she's wearing a wig since she's wanted (technically) in Hasetsu.
> 
> Ivan cutting off his hair has multiple meanings: First - Cutting off hair in ancient Asia (Japan, China, Korea & possibly some other Asian cultures) symbolizes being banished or rejected from their home. Second - In the more modern age that is now, cutting long hair into a short cut means to forget the past, leaving the old and starting anew. So it matches that when he cut his ponytail, he banished himself from his home inside Taihe's heart and he's letting go of his past in China to live in the present in Japan and look to the future.


	7. When We Say "Family Means No One Gets Left Behind", We Mean It

~St. Petersburg, Russia~ 

 

He sat on his bed, hugging his pillow as he scrolled through the numerous pictures of a joyous looking baby smiling with his fathers. He sighed, smiling weakly and whispered to himself, ~“He looks like you, Victor… I’m glad you were able to escape… Unlike me…”~

~”ALEXEI!! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE LEAVING!! WATCH THE HOUSE WHILE WE’RE GONE!!”~ His father bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

~”Okay! Have fun! ~” The young man responded, not moving from his bed.

He heard someone coming up the stairs and a knock on his door. Swiftly shoving his phone under his pillow, he pulled out a random book nearby and pretended to read when his mother poked her head in the doorway and into his room.

~Alexei? Are you sure you don’t want to come? Everyone would be happy to see you.”~ Her platinum hair fell across her face as she looked to her son.

He looked at his mother, her blue eyes calm and soft…just like Victor’s own. He smiled at her; Victor inherited their mother’s soft blue eyes and silky platinum hair whereas he inherited their father’s cold grey eyes and blond, rough hair although he knew he could never grow a beard like their father.

He shook his head and continued to smile, ~”I’ll be fine, mom. I’m just going to hang out here and veg. ~

She nodded and smiled, ~”Okay, Alexei. We love you and if you need anything, call us. Be back in a few weeks.”~ She shut the door, her footsteps sounding like she was descending the stairs and the door close; his parents leaving for a few weeks to visit family in Rostov-on-Don. 

Alexei opted not to go because he couldn’t stand his parents. He continued to feel horrible about the way he treated his brother’s fiancé when he was dragged to Japan to try and get Victor back, but it was a show for his dad. He had no where to go and couldn’t jeopardize his security, but watching the way they treated Victor just for wanting to marry the person he loved most…was it worth it…?

He pulled his phone from under the pillow, exiting Instagram and opened his contacts, looking at his brother’s name. Should he…? It’s been months since he last talked to him…would Victor even forgive him…? There was only one way to find out... 

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

 

Yuri was clearing away the dinner dishes, placing them in the sink as Victor cleaned History up when a phone started ringing. The two men looked at each other, Yuri checking his phone and determined it must be Victor’s. The younger man went back to the dishes in the sink when Victor pulled his phone out and stared at the caller ID; it was Alexei!

Not even hesitating, he answered the call with a smirk. ~”I thought I was dead to you.”~ 

Yuri turned to Victor hearing his husband speaking exclusive Russian. He couldn’t even fathom who it was he would be talking Russian to. Even though he couldn’t understand the language, he kept an ear to the conversation.

Victor sat down next to History, still sitting in his highchair, and held on to the phone, shaking lightly. Yuri sat down next to his husband and hugged his arm, comforting him. 

~”Ah… I’m sorry Victor…”~ Alexei choked out. 

Victor arched his eyebrows, hearing the strain in his little brother’s voice. “Alexei…”

Yuri’s eyes widened with surprise; he was talking to his little brother?! Why?! He kept a hold of Victor’s arm and tightened his grip.

This action did not go unnoticed by the older Russian man as he laid his free hand on top of his husband’s arm and smiled, mouthing the words ‘Trust me’ to Yuri.

Yuri took a deep breath and nodded, laying his head on Victor’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Victor stared at Yuri, ~”Alexei… Are you okay…? Is everything alright?”~

Thousands of miles away, Alexei just started crying. ~”Victor! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!!!”~

Victor had to hold the phone away from his ear as Alexei cried. The younger Russian was crying so loud, Yuri could hear it as well.

As soon as the line quieted down, Victor put it back to his ear. ~”Alexei… Are you okay…?”~ He began rubbing Yuri’s hand resting on his arm.

Alexei lifted his head from his tear-soaked pillow and choked again, ~”Victor… I’m so sorry for the way I acted when we saw you in Japan… I’m so sorry for the way I treated your fiancé… It’s been eating at me from the inside since that day… I don’t care if you hate me… I hate myself too… I… I just wanted to get this off my chest…whether you forgive me or not…”~

Victor just stared at History hearing Alexei choking and sobbing as he talked. He couldn’t help but smile as a single tear escaped his eye. ~”Alexei… It’s okay… I know it was a show for Rostislav and Anna. Not going to lie though; what you did hurt very much…”~

Alexei nodded as he gripped his phone, tears still cascading onto his bed. ~”I know… I’m sorry…”~

~”But… I do understand why you did it. As young as you are, you were afraid. I was afraid of them when I was younger too. That’s why I got out. But… I’m not the one you should be apologizing to…”~ Victor lowered his eyes to Yuri, the young man resting his head against Victor’s arm.

~”Ah… I understand… But… I can’t speak Japanese. I only know broken English. Not enough to make a formal apology…”~ Alexei sat up on his bed as his heart pounded.

Victor took his phone away from his ear, placing it on speaker phone and laid it on the table in front of him and Yuri. ~”It’s okay. Yuri is very fluent in English. I’m putting you on speaker phone. You can speak Russian if you're more comfortable with that; I’ll translate for the both of you.”~

Yuri lifted his head, staring at the phone and then to Victor. “Victor, what’s going on?”

His husband smiled as he tilted his head to the phone, speaking to Yuri. “Alexei… He feels absolute remorse for what he did to you a few months ago. He wants to say something to you.” Victor switched to Russian, ~”Alexei, go ahead.”~

Yuri turned from Victor to the phone on the table. Silence filled the air.

Alexei stared at his phone, his heartbeat filling his ears as his mouth went dry. He struggled to speak when he heard something over the line; it was a baby babbling and laughing. As a couple tears continued to escape his eyes, Alexei spoke. ~”Ah… So… That’s yours and Victor’s son…?”~

Victor blinked as he stared at the phone, Yuri nudging him. “What did he say?”

Victor translated for his husband what his brother said. It made Yuri smile. Months ago when he was confronted by Alexei, he was hurt by what he said. But it seemed like he was trying to make amends with Victor and him. He smiled again as he spoke. “Ah, yes. He’s your nephew too. His name is History.” 

Victor smiled softly as he translated for his brother. 

Alexei smiled as he gripped his phone, his heart feeling as if it was about to burst. “Yuri.”

Yuri blinked as he stared at the phone and spoke in English, “Yes?”

Alexei responded in English the best he could, “I’m sorry.”

The young Japanese man gripped his husband’s hand and smiled as he responded back in English. “I forgive you, Alexei.”

Alexei started crying again as he buried his face into his pillow.

Yuri continued to smile as he continued to speak to him, “Alexei. I forgive you. You should come to Hasetsu to visit us and meet your nephew. Our door is always open to you.”

Victor stared at Yuri in absolute disbelief. 

Yuri, noticing Victor staring at him, nudged his husband softly in the ribs. “Victor, translate for him!”

Victor nodded swiftly and relayed what Yuri said to Alexei.

Alexei just sat on his bed, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn’t believe it…after everything he did…after all the hurtful thing he said to his brother-in-law… The man still had the heart to open his arms to him… He sighed and continued to smile as a few more tears escaped; he was glad that Victor found the love he needed…

~”Y… Yes… Yes I will! Thank you! Yuri! Victor! Thank you!”~ Alexei jumped off his bed and landed on his bedroom floor.

Victor smiled widely, ~”Alexei… Call me if you need anything. We’re always here for you.”~

~”Victor… I want to leave…”~ Alexei stared out his bedroom window, his eyes gleaming with determination.

Victor looked at Yuri, ~”What…?”~

Alexei’s gaze became hard as he looked at the sky, ~”I want to leave Russia. I don’t want to be with mom and dad anymore. I want to live my own life, like you are! Can you help me?!”~

~”Ah… Yes. Of course. You have money? ~” Victor asked as he stood up, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen off the counter, hunching over it.

Alexei nodded to no one in particular, ~”Yeah. I have a savings account set up that mom and dad put money in for when, or if, I go to school.”~

Victor nodded, jotting down notes on the paper, ~”Good. What I want you to do is withdraw all that money and put it into another account that you will open by yourself. How much is in there?”~

The young Russian counted on his fingers, ~”About 300, maybe 400,000 rubles.”~

Victor jotted more notes down, when Yuri came over, leaning on the counter next to Victor, holding History in his arms. ~”Good, that should be enough for a plane ticket to Japan. Alexei, I’m going to give you our address. Let me know when you have transferred the money into a new account and booked a flight over. I recommend you doing this as soon as possible. Do Rostislav and Anna know you’re doing this…? ~

Alexei sat on his bed with a notepad and stared at his door; would he lie to Victor…or tell the truth…?

~”No. They don’t. They’re away for a few weeks visiting the family in Rostov-on-Don. I chose not to go because I didn’t want to be around that negative atmosphere…. So... I’ll take this chance to escape. ~ Alexei gripped his phone hard.

Victor gave Alexei his apartment address, ”Alexei…”

Alexei put the address in his wallet, ~”Hm?”~

Victor kissed his husband on the forehead, ~”Be careful. Okay?”~

Alexei smiled, ~”I will, Victor. And…thank you from the bottom of my heart. To both you and Yuri… I can’t wait to meet him under… better… circumstances…”~

Victor smiled as well, his heart swelling. ~”Me too, little brother… Me too… ”~

Both men hung up their respective phones. 

 

 

Yuri looked to his husband, continuing to hold their son in his arms. “So, what’s going on with Alexei?”

Victor met Yuri’s beautiful brown eyes with his own calming blue and smiled, “He wants to leave Russia. He’s going to be coming to Japan.”

Yuri smiled at History, “Did you hear that Hi-chan? You get to meet your uncle on your папа’s side.”

History started babbling again as he reached for his father’s glasses. 

“Ah, no, no Hi-chan.” Yuri pulled his head away as he laughed. 

“Ah! My darling Hi-chan!” Victor sand as he grabbed his son and held him high in the air. 

“Victor! Be careful with him!” Yuri exclaimed as he fixed his glasses.

“Don’t worry, katsudon. I would never put such a precious treasure such as our one and only son in danger.” Victor hugged History close to him as the young infant yawned. “Time for bed, Hi-chan…?”

“Victor, why don’t you put him to bed. I’ll finish up the dishes in the kitchen.” Yuri kissed his husband on the cheek.

“Will do, katsudon. Come Hi-chan. Let папа put you to bed so that you may dream the sweetest dreams!” Victor spun on his heels as he walked out of the kitchen to the nursery.

 

 

Yuri smiled, shaking his head as he turned back to the dishes. “He’s such a dork… But I love him. He’s a wonderful father too… How did I get so lucky…?” He continued to smile to himself as he washed.

 

 

“Here we are, Hi-chan!” Victor walked into the nursery, laying History down on the changing table. He opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of pajamas for his son along with a diaper.

History was continuing to babble, albeit, in a slower pace than before indicating the young infant crashing. He grabbed his feet and tried chewing on them.

Victor stared at his son and laughed, “Hi-chan, don’t chew your feet, they don’t taste good.” 

The Russian man smiled as he stripped his son of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper and began changing his diaper. Discarding the diaper, he put a fresh new one on History and dressed him in the pajamas. Picking up the infant and holding him close, Victor just stood there rocking him. 

He began to lament about the call from Alexei, talking more to History than anyone. “Hi-chan. I love your uncle more than anything… When you weren’t born yet, my parents tried to take me from your otōsan. My brother said some hurtful things to him… But…I was resolute in my decision to stay, not just for you but because I genuinely love your otōsan… I was extremely sad when Alexei left, but now… I’m very happy he’s coming…”

 

 

“Do you think it’s a trick?” A voice came from the door.

Victor looked over to see his husband standing in the doorway. He smiled at the younger man, continuing to rock their baby. “A ploy by Alexei to try and take me back to Russia? No. Alexei was never good at lying. He’s smart, but he’s not the type of person to say he’ll do something and not follow through. He always sees things to the end.”

Yuri nodded as he walked to his husband and son. He glanced at History; the young baby was sound asleep in his father’s arms. “Let’s go put him to bed, Vitya.”

Victor followed Yuri out of the nursery and into their bedroom. Yuri kissed History on the head as Victor walked over to the bassinet, kissing him on the head as well. He laid their son down and covered him with a light blanket. “Good night my precious treasure…” Victor whispered to History, he and Yuri walking out of the bedroom and closed the door. 

They sat down on the couch, snuggling with each other, silence filling the air. 

Yuri broke it as he smiled, “I can’t wait to meet your brother under better circumstances.”

Victor just stared at his husband lying in his lap, his arms wrapped around the younger man. His thoughts raced; Yuri Katsuki…do you even have a hateful bone in your body…? You forgive so easily… And everyone seems to eventually warm up to you… What is it about you that just radiates this unconditional love you have…?

He smiled at Yuri, “I can’t wait either… I’m sure he’ll like you.”

The young Japanese man nuzzled into his husband’s chest, “I hope so, Vitya… He seemed in so much pain when we talked to him… I hope there is something we can do for him…”

Victor ran his fingers through Yuri’s ebony hair, playing with strands. “I’m sure everything will work out for the better, katsudon. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Yuri nodded as he seemed to drift off into a light sleep. Breathing lightly, he snuggled tightly to Victor, the older man keeping his arms around him. 

Victor couldn’t help but smiled as he thought to himself; everything will be fine with you around, Yuri… The world always seems so much brighter when you’re in it… If anyone can save Alexei from himself…it’s you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otōsan = Japanese for father  
> папа = Russian for papa
> 
> So, I didn't realize it until I was doing research on Japanese holidays (I wanted to see if they celebrated Father's Day like they do in America ~apparently they do, it's just not a huge deal like it is here~) and I realized that I inadvertently made History's birthday (May 5th) on Children's Day! That day just so happens to be my fiancee's and I's anniversary, that's why I made it May 5th so it would be easy to remember. I guess I'll be incorporating Children's Day a lot in this story. ^^;
> 
> Okay... I wanted redemption for Alexei. I felt bad for him. I wanted him to be a product of the homophobia of Russia when he was growing up. But because he looks up to Victor as a father more than his own, I wanted him to be completely okay with Victor's decision. It's still weird to him, the whole situation with Yuri and History, but he trusts Victor's judgement.
> 
> ~I will not be able to work on chapter 8 until the middle of next week since I will be out of town to a convention. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!~ <3


	8. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long for this. I was on a pretty long hiatus. Not gonna lie: I was getting pretty burned out on this story. I was losing motivation for this because I felt like it was a waste of time. Everyone who read History Maker wanted me to write a sequel to it, so I did. I got extremely disillusioned because it wasn't doing as good as my previous fic. I was going to just quit outright and leave it in update Hell. But...then, thanks to some people, I found my spark again and realized: I have a story to tell, not just for everyone who reads this, but for me as well. So, I'm back now. I may not update a regularly as I did before, but I won't go months with no update. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me this long! I owe you everything. <3

~St. Petersburg, Russia~

As soon as Alexei hung up the phone, he threw open the door of his closet and yanked out his suitcase. Tossing it on his bed he began stuffing it with as many clothes as he possibly could. As he packed the last of his belongings he spotted a big, thick book lying on his bedroom floor. Walking to it and kneeling down, he picked it up. Alexei ran his fingers over the cover and smiled as he opened it; it was full of pictures their grandma took of both he and Victor when they were little. As he came across a picture of him and Victor with his parents, Alexei’s smile faded; while Victor and Alexei were hugging each other as they played, their parents just looked absolutely disinterested in their own children. 

Alexei closed the book, packing it into his bag. Deep in the back of his mind he knew; he knew the only reason his parents started doting on him now was because Victor was disowned by them. His parents didn’t want kids at all. But somehow both he and Victor were born regardless of the circumstances… Like his nephew… Alexei chuckled to himself as his thoughts ran to the little baby; he certainly takes after his Russian father. 

Making sure he had everything essential, Alexei ran downstairs and scribbled a note, leaving it on the door to the liquor cabinet where he was sure his parents would see it. They would come home and first thing they would do is have a drink. He then took his house key off his keychain and laid it on the counter. Running to the front door he opened it, turning the latch on the knob to lock behind him. As he stood in the doorway, he looked back at the note as he left, closing the locked door behind him.

“Дорогие Ростислав и Анна,  
Извините, что вы возвращаетесь домой к этому. Но я больше не могу это скрывать; Я больше не хочу быть здесь. Я терпеть не могу, как вы относились к Виктору и его мужу. Я только пошел с тобой, потому что боялся. Но больше нет. Когда вы увидите это, я скоро уйду. Я еду в Америку, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Не пытайся меня найти. Я снимаю все деньги со своего счета и закрываю их. Я бы сказал, что люблю вас обоих, но даже я знаю, что не люблю. Прощай навсегда.  
-Алексей”

 

 

Alexei ran down the street and entered the bank. As he was waiting in line, the next teller called him over. ~”Hey, Alexei. What’s up?”~

Alexei looked at the young girl; she had bright green eyes and her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. ~”Oh. Hey, Lana. I’d like to withdraw everything in my account and close it down.” ~

Lana tilted her head as she typed away on her keyboard, ~”Going somewhere?”~

Alexei set his bag on the floor, ~”Ah, yeah. I’m moving to America for a bit. Don’t know when I’ll be back. So I figured it’d be better to play it safe.”~

The young woman nodded as she ripped a slip from the printer, ~”Did you want it all in cash or on a card? It seems as if you have 5,000,000 saved up.”~

His eyes widened, ~”WOAH! I have that much saved?!”~

Lana nodded, ~”Yeah. When you have a certain amount in your savings it accrues interest, increasing the amount. So, how do you want it?~”

Alexei tapped his lip, ~”Cash. Please.”~

She nodded as she started withdrawing the money and packing it into envelopes. ~”Where ever you’re going in America, please be careful Alexei…”~

The young man stared at Lana, his grey-blue eyes becoming soft as he smiled at her and took the bag of money envelopes from her. ~”Don’t worry. I won’t attract unguided attention. Thanks Lana. I owe you everything.”~

Lana arched an eyebrow as she smirked at her friend, ~”When, or ‘if’, you return to St. Petersburg, you owe me a date for this. Okay?”~

Alexei nodded as he grabbed his bag from the floor and jogged out the bank’s door, yelling over his shoulder. ~”I promise!”~ 

He knew full well this would be one promise that will go unfulfilled because he had absolutely no interest in coming back to Russia once he landed in Japan.

 

 

Alexei stopped in front of the bank, grabbing one envelope of money from the bag, stuffing it in his jeans pocket and stuffed the rest into his already bursting suitcase. He continued down the street, hailing a taxi. 

He entered, closing the door behind him. ~”To the airport, please.”~

The cabbie nodded, starting the meter. ~”You got it young man.”~

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

It was about 2am when Victor’s phone went off. He reached over to the nightstand, still half asleep and grabbed it. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, he clicked it on and spoke, his voice coarse. “Hello?”

“Victor…” The voice on the other end responded. ~”I’m sorry for waking you up… It’s probably so late over there...but…I wanted to tell you that I’m at the airport.”~

“Alexei?”

The younger man smiled as he sat at his gate, waiting for his plane to board. ~”Yeah. I’m coming большой брат. According to my ticket, I will be landing at Ariake Airport. That’s in Hasetsu, right?”~

Victor nodded as he sat up in bed, causing his husband to stir as he spoke in a hushed tone. ~”Yeah. It’s about 20 minutes away from our place. How long will your flight be?”~

Alexei flipped over his itinerary and stared at it, ~”I’m taking off from St. Petersburg. I have an 11 hour flight to Mumbai, India with a layover there for an hour or so. Then a 9 hour flight to Tokyo with a 40 minute layover there. Then, after a 2 hour flight, I’ll be landing in Hasetsu. So…probably almost 24 hours. I can call you when I’m leaving Tokyo.”~

As Alexei heard his flight announce the start of boarding, he heard a baby cry on the other line. Smiling wide, he stood up and grabbed his bag. ~“Victor… Give History a kiss for me…”~

On the other side of the world, History’s crying woke Yuri up. The two men sat up in their bed; Victor still on the phone and Yuri putting his glasses on. As he stepped out of bed, picking History up from the bassinet he asked his husband. “Who are you talking to at this hour?”

Victor smiled as his husband came back to bed with their son who had stopped crying and started to babble. “Alexei, he’s leaving Russia soon.” ~”Da, Alexei. I shall give him a kiss for you. But…when you get here…you will need to spend time with him. Okay?”~

~”I will, большой брат. I’m boarding now. Call you when I reach Tokyo. до свиданья, Виктор. See you soon.~” Alexei hung up, turning his cell phone off as he entered the gate. On his way down to the plane he stopped. He turned and clenched his bag tight; he was ready to leave his old life in Russia behind and start a new one in Japan.

 

 

~Hasetsu, Japan~

Victor hung up his phone as Yuri came back from the kitchen with a bottle for History. As he set his phone back down on his nightstand, his husband sat next to him. Yuri picked up his son and began feeding him, “So Alexei is on his way here? How long will it take?”

Victor laid his head on Yuri’s shoulder watching History feed. “He said almost 24 hours, but he would let us know.”

Yuri mimicked the action of his husband; laying his own head on top of Victor’s soft hair. “We don’t have much room here. Maybe I can ask my parents if it’s okay for them to put him up at the inn. I mean, Yurio and Otabek have been there for almost a year with no problems. What’s one more guest?”

Victor felt himself smile as he sighed. “Yuri…”

“Hmm?” Yuri looked down at Victor, “What’s wrong?”

Victor shook his head, “Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.”

Yuri laughed and lightly nudged his husband, “You goof.”

“I may be a goof, but at least I’m your goof.” Victor sat up and smiled at his young husband. “And if I’m a goof, then that makes Hi-chan a goof junior!”

Yuri blinked and started laughing. “Yes. I married a goof and gave birth to a little goof. Like father like son, wouldn’t you say?” He looked down at History as the little baby finished his bottle. He was slowly drifting off to sleep again.

Victor took his son as Yuri went to the kitchen to clean the bottle. The Russian made his way to the bassinet quietly and slowly lowered his son inside. “History… Your uncle isn’t a bad man…” He softly brushed History’s brown hair as he lightly whispered to his son. “He’s just confused about what he wants. He doesn’t know how to deal with unexpected things very well. If he does something, he meticulously plans every detail. He’s not very spontaneous. So…please be patient with him when he comes. I know he loves you very much, but it will be hard for him to express it. So, please, help him out…” 

Yuri came back and was standing in the doorway, listening to Victor talking to History. Victor didn’t even notice his husband standing in the doorway. Yuri stayed silent as he continued to overhear Victor talking. 

Victor sighed and smiled at his son, “Ah, History. You have the greatest father in the world…and I’m not talking about me. Your father, Yuri, has probably the purest heart I have ever seen. Even after all the hurtful things your uncle Alexei had said to him…your father still embraced him with open arms. He doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body.” 

Victor laid his head on the edge of the bassinet as he watched History sleep, “I only hope you inherited his gentle heart. He taught me how to live my life freely and how to love… A lot of people, more than he realizes, learned how to live their lives freely and love…albeit in different ways. Take your uncle Yurio for example. At the last Grand Prix Final we attended, he wouldn’t have been as motivated to fight for a position on the podium if I had stayed in Russia as a competitor. I wouldn’t have left the skating circuit and become your father’s coach if he hadn’t stolen my heart at the Grand Prix Final banquet two years ago. I wouldn’t have-“

“I wouldn’t have become the person I am now without you…” 

Victor looked up to see Yuri standing in the doorway. The younger man started walking to his husband and smiled, his brown eyes sparkling with untouched tears behind glass. 

“Yes…Yuri. Exactly what I was going to say…” Victor stood up, meeting his husbands brown eyes with his own blue. 

Yuri smiled brightly as he extended a hand to Victor.

The Russian stared at his husband’s hand for what seemed like a millennia. He looked up and met Yuri’s eyes again. He returned Yuri’s smile with his own and grabbed his hand, the younger man pulling him up.

“Let’s go to bed, Vitya. It’s late.” Yuri whispered lightly as he and Victor made their way to the bed. 

“Yeah. We have another practice lined up tomorrow, but we can make a late practice if needed.” Victor slid into bed beside Yuri.

“Another practice? Really?” Yuri took his glasses off as he lay on his pillow, pulling his blankets up around his neck. 

“Yes, really. If we’re both serious about competing again, we need to start. Nothing serious, Yuri. Just getting back into the swing of things. We won’t start practicing seriously, like you said, until Hi-chan is over a year old.” Victor lay on his pillow as well and turned the light off on his nightstand. 

The two men snuggled close to each other, holding one another tightly. The only sounds in the dark room were History and Makkachin’s soft breathing. 

“Victor…” Yuri whispered into Victor’s chest.

He replied, “Hm?”

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Yuri could make out Victor’s facial features. But the most breathtaking of his face was how his blue eyes seemed to glow in the pitch blackness. 

“What is it, Yuri?” Victor spoke up.

“Victor, I love you so much. I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes.” Yuri said without missing a beat.

Victor’s eyes widened but narrowed again as he smiled. “The feeling is mutual, Yuri. I can say with all the confidence in the world that I cannot live without you, but it’s something I would rather not test.”

The two men reached for each other in a tight embrace and their lips met one another as they kissed. 

They pulled away from each other slowly after what seemed like a decades-long kiss. “Goodnight, my love…” Victor whispered to his husband.

Yuri smiled and nuzzled Victor’s neck, kissing the older man’s neck softly. “Goodnight my Замечательный муж.”

Victor’s whole face lit up with surprise at that one phrase. “Yuri! That was чудный! You have done a wonderful job with your Russian!”

Yuri chuckled quietly, “It’s all thanks to you, Victor…”

Victor smiled softly as he held Yuri close to him as they both fell asleep in one another’s arms, the silence only sporadically broken by the sound of their son’s soft breathing and the occasional dreaming whimper of Makkachin asleep in his dog bed. 

 

 

Across the city of Hasetsu, a lone figure stands on the beach. The moon, at the half way point between full and empty, still cast a dim light upon the ocean. The wind, blowing softly, lightly tussles the ebony hair of the figure. As deep, violet eyes scan the black horizon behind thin wireframe glasses; the figure smirks. They pull a knife from inside their jacket and digs a deep slit into their wrist; just deep enough to cause blood to escape in a swift flow and drip onto the sand below, soaking it crimson. 

“Family doesn’t end with blood… Blood just makes you related…loyalty makes you family… You are no longer my family…they are my family. They may not be blood, but they’re mine.”

When he was satisfied with the amount of blood that was absorbed by the sand, he tore a piece of cloth from his jacket. He tied the strip around his wrist, stopping the blood flow. As the wind picked up, the figure turned his back to the ocean and walked off into the darkness, seemingly disappearing like a ghost in the approaching fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие Ростислав и Анна,  
> Извините, что вы возвращаетесь домой к этому. Но я больше не могу это скрывать; Я больше не хочу быть здесь. Я терпеть не могу, как вы относились к Виктору и его мужу. Я только пошел с тобой, потому что боялся. Но больше нет. Когда вы увидите это, я скоро уйду. Я еду в Америку, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Не пытайся меня найти. Я снимаю все деньги со своего счета и закрываю их. Я бы сказал, что люблю вас обоих, но даже я знаю, что не люблю. Прощай навсегда.  
> -Алексей  
> Dear Rostislav and Anna,  
> Sorry that you are coming home to this. But I can not hide it anymore; I do not want to be here anymore. I can not stand how you treated Victor and his husband. I just went with you because I was afraid. But no more. When you see this, I will soon leave. I'm going to America to start a new life. Do not try to find me. I withdraw all money from my account and close them. I would say that I love you both, but even I know that I do not. Farewell forever.  
> -Alexei
> 
> большой брат = Big brother
> 
> до свиданья, Виктор = Good-bye, Victor
> 
> Замечательный муж = wonderful husband
> 
> чудный = marvelous


End file.
